Once Upon a Fairytale
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Little six year old 'Princess' Hiyori loves stories and whilst writing her own she believes its time to find her father the "King" a "princess bride" so he won't be lonely anymore. Just who ends up capturing her attention and making her feel so many different things... Not like the novels, do not take this seriously...


**Once Upon a Fairytale**

 **By Shin Sankai**

 **#**

Author's Notes: Its been quite awhile... And sadly it is not the sequel to my previous story as I've not even started that (only have some notes written down) since it is going to be a multi-chapter sequel. Once again, I have adjusted the characters to my liking for this particular idea (naturally – this is me after all). Do not take this seriously.

#

"Hiyori-chan!" A young girl darted her big brown eyes up and over at a waving girl heading her way. The dark haired youngster who had called out to her sat down beside her, huffing slightly. "Why weren't you with us at lunch? I looked _everywhere_ for _you_." She whined dramatically.

"Gomen ne, Yuki-chan." Little girls like this didn't stay mad at each other for very long as Yuki placed her arm around her rather quiet friend (something very unusual for her) while watching fellow students heading home for the day.

"What's the matter? You've been a bit strange."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have!" Hiyori jolted in surprise as her two other best friends popped out from nowhere. Perhaps they had drawn straws as to see who would confront her.

"Its Papa," Hiyori confessed softly. "He's been sighing a lot lately and when I ask if he's alright, he just silently smiles and says it must be my imagination thinking that something is wrong with him."

"Are you sure he isn't just tired?" Yuki questioned and watched Hiyori shake her head negatively.

"Hm, is he lonely?" Eiri and Miki, Hiyo's two other best friends voiced at the same time. They were twins after all and quick to think and say the same things.

"Lonely?" The six year old repeated, flashes of her father moving through her mind far too fast for her to fully comprehend. Most of the images were of him out on their balcony, leaning heavily against the railing and gazing up at the sky.

"Yeah, lonely, it happens to my dad too." Eiri voiced aloud as she and Miki were also from a single parent household, much like Hiyori was. While Hiyori's mother had died when she was a baby, of an incurable illness, their mother had run off with another man, or so that was the rumour that spread like wildfire throughout the neighbourhood (and the school) thanks to gossiping mothers (and teachers).

The twins were being raised by their slightly clumsy but overly protective father, along with their older and younger brothers, thus now being a family of five. It had been very hectic when it all happened, all lives being thrown upside down, but as it had been over a year now, things appeared to be settling down and life was slowly returning to some form of normalcy. It was lucky that their father worked mostly from home, allowing the family of five a lot of time to get used to no longer having a mother figure in the household.

Hiyori on the other hand was quite the opposite, having no siblings to cling to and she had actually never known her mother to begin with. And then there was her own overly protective father, who unlike Eiri and Miki's dad, was terrible in the kitchen and all thumbs when it came to any form of housework too. It made Hiyo grow up a little faster, asking her grandmother (her father's mother) to teach her the basics when it came to cooking and cleaning just over a year ago.

Her young eyes had seen her father struggle in silence on numerous occasions and so she had wanted to be of use to the busy man. He worked long hours after all, considering his job was very important to him and the company he worked for. Hiyori's grandmother had told her that she shouldn't worry about such things, but her big brown eyes had pouted and pleaded up at her and these days she was quite skilled in the kitchen for such a young girl and a definite whiz when it came to household chores too.

"When Oniichan asked Tochan as to whether he was lonely, he said sometimes he was but it wasn't any of our fault." Miki voiced sagely. The twins' older brother was 12 and well in tune with his father's moods and not afraid to voice his opinion. "Oniichan told us not to worry and that sometimes Tochan needed the company of another adult to make him feel better."

"Another adult?" Hiyori repeated as she mused over what was being told to her.

"Like the other night, when I was trying to look for stars, out of the corner of my eye I saw some movement and it was Tochan with a pretty lady!" Miki's usually boisterous voice became a hushed whisper. The family of five lived in a spacious town house in a relatively quiet and friendly neighbourhood, though everyone knew everyone's business there. From the look on Eiri's face, it appeared this had been news to her. "They were outside the gate and Tochan was looking around a little and then suddenly...he kissed her!" All pairs of young eyes grew wide at the news being voiced while Miki let off a tiny squeal.

"Maybe she'll be our new mother!" Eiri voiced in surprise.

"Hey, maybe that is what Hiyori-chan's father needs too?" Yuki voiced and nodded wisely.

"Eh?" The youngster squeaked aloud.

"Hiyori's father has been alone for a long time now, maybe he's thinking its time to get you a new Mama?"

"No!" Hiyo shot to her feet, garnering stares from other students and a couple of teachers who were in the front of the school, supervising the kids as they headed off or were waiting for family to come and collect them. "Papa is fine as he is!" Hiyo screeched as she ran away from her friends, not listening to their shouts wanting her to come back.

The distressed youngster ran into the park across the road, diving into the bushes as she sulked alone, curling her tiny body into itself as the thought of someone coming between the both of them was a bit too shocking for the six year old to accept.

"Stupid Yuki-chan..." Hiyori grumbled to herself, eyes tightly closed as she desperately tried not to cry. There was no way her Papa would just bring someone home without talking to her first!

A shout from further in the park jolted her from her jumbled thoughts, breath hitching when she watched between the gaps in the leaves as someone was heading her way.

"Are you sure it rolled over here?" Her wide brown eyes caught sight of an adult getting down on all fours, a large hand sliding towards her feet as though searching for something. She took note of a small black tattoo on the top of the man's wrist, but she hadn't time to truly focus on it when said hand suddenly gripped her foot! She shrieked in fright and watched the hand disappear in an instant. "Huh?" There was sheer surprise and confusion in the man's deep voice but Hiyori gave no further thought on the matter as she scurried away, branches scratching against her skin as she high tailed it between the bushes, running away from the stranger who clearly had no idea she had even been there in the first place.

It wasn't long before she was back on safe ground, within the school yard and making her way back over to Yuki who was being rather animated towards one of the teachers, possibly letting the elder woman know that her best friend had run off.

"Yuki-chan," The girl in question darted her eyes over her shoulder, looking Hiyori's dishevelled self up and down and instantly burst into tears as she shouted she was sorry for saying what she said. While the supervisory teacher was wide eyed, mouth opening and closing as she was trying to get out various questions, mainly why Hiyori was the way she was, but right at this moment, the youngster didn't care about the older lady and forgave her friend in and instant and continuously hugged her until she calmed down.

#

The girls were walking home hand in hand, Eiri and Miki having left earlier as their big brother had come to get them on his way home from picking up their little brother from day care which he attended twice a week.

"A-Are you still mad at me?" Yuki softly voiced as the girls had stopped at the convenience store not far from their apartment building to pick up an ice cream each.

Hiyori shook her head negatively. "I'm not mad."

"Are you sure?"

"I was just shocked that Papa would possibly be looking for someone."

"Doesn't Hiyori-chan want a new Mama?"

"I never really thought about it."

"Is that because its always just been you and your Papa?" Hiyori nodded her head as the two were trying to eat their fast melting ice cream as quickly as possible since it was quite a warm afternoon.

"It'd be pretty cool, don't you think? You would be able to cook and bake all the time. We could have tea parties together and they'd be able to do your hair and help with homework and read to you since your Papa is quite busy and isn't really good at that stuff."

"Well..."

"Hiyori-chan, what happened?" The two children stopped their conversation as their eyes met that of Hiyori's grandmother, her brown eyes looking her up and down as she had some scratches on her exposed arms and legs and one on her right cheek.

"I...I fell down." The youngster told a tiny white lie, giving her friend a sideways glance as she was now being fussed over.

"See you tomorrow Hiyori-chan." Yuki took the stairs to the floor her home was on, since she was only on level 3 while Hiyori took the elevator with her grandmother up to level 12 where she lived with her father. Her grandmother was still fussing over her in the lift which she tried not to roll her young eyes at.

#

It was just after 7pm when the front door to Hiyori's home was unlocked and in walked a rather dashing, if not exhausted, man.

"Hiyo, tadaima!" The man's voiced boomed through the rather quiet apartment. Usually he'd hear his daughter's feet stampeding from the kitchen and living room, sliding to a halt to greet him with her massive smile that always made him feel at ease no matter how hectic or shitty the day (or week) had been.

He removed his shoes and went on the hunt for his sweet girl, almond orbs gazing upon her hunched over form. There she was, sitting on a cushion on the floorboards at the coffee table and scribbling away in what appeared to be a notebook.

"Hiyo-chan?"

"Ah!" Her big brown eyes shot up and over at him, he having surprised her from her thoughts. "Okaeri nasai, Papa." She gave off her usual cheery tone, but his eyebrow did arch when he noticed a couple band-aids on her arms and one against her cheek.

When he'd received a text from his mother, advising that she had to leave unexpectedly, he had decided to call it a night and excused himself from the rest of his team, advising them he'd be in early tomorrow morning. Of course he had brought work home with him, tucked away in his bag so she wouldn't see it, as she would pout those big brown eyes of hers, eyes that were definitely her mothers in displease at him for working too hard. She wouldn't ever voice it, not wanting to worry him, but he was pretty clever at picking up on his child's mood. And when it was times like this, when his mother couldn't remain in his place until later in the evening, sometimes until the early hours of the morning, the single father hated the thought of his little six year old being home alone.

"What are you doing there?" He voiced as he removed his jacket and flung it over his favourite chair.

"N-Nothing!"

"Hm," The handsome father stood over his daughter, peering down as she folded her arms over the notebook, not wanting to show him what she'd been scribbling as she puffed her cheeks up at him for being nosy. "Are you keeping secrets from me?" He teased her gently.

"I-I'm just thinking of writing a story."

"Oh?" Now he was intrigued. "Well my little writer, if I'm not allowed to read it, can you at least tell me what it's possibly about?"

"Its about a handsome prince...well maybe he should be a king." Her head had tilted cutely as she was still deciding on the finer details of her little story it seemed. "Turns out, the handsome king is lonely." Again his eyebrow rose. "The king's daughter has been really worried about him. After talking with her best friends they think maybe its time she helps her father find himself a princess." Of course he already guessed just who his little girl was writing about.

"Isn't his daughter his princess?"

"Of course she is, but maybe he also needs a _princess bride_ , someone to look after him, someone to be with him when the little princess goes away."

"And where is the little princess going?"

"Well nowhere at the moment, because she's still little, but one day she'll grow up and need to go on lots of adventures like he did."

The thought made the father's heart sink. His little girl growing up, possibly travelling far and wide or even moving to attend an amazing school in the future and leaving him alone...the very idea was painful to think about. "What if the king was okay with it just being him and his little princess?"

"But what if he wasn't? What if the little princess could see he's lonely and nothing she could do could fix that because she's just a little girl and not an adult like him?" God she was so adorable.

"I'm sure the king is fine." He ruffled a hand through her hair, ready to ask her what the band-aids were for when he finally took in a deep breath. "What smells so good?"

"Ah, Obaachan helped me prepare curry." Hiyo shot to her feet, scurrying into the kitchen. "Go wash your hands and then sit at the table." She ordered of her father, completely forgetting about hiding her book from his prying eyes. He took a quick glance at it, noticing the fairytale words _"Once Upon a Time"_ but not getting much further as his stomach was grumbling for a hearty meal since he'd forgotten to eat lunch today.

#

"Its very delicious." He was rewarded with a closed eyed smile as he praised his young daughter for her cooking skills before asking her for seconds which she was more then happy to get him.

Hiyo was just placing the bowl back down in front of her father when she frowned as his cellphone began to vibrate on the table beside him. She pouted as he picked it up in an instant. "This is Kirishima," Hiyo trotted off to the fridge to bring out a can of chilled beer that her father loved and placed it within his free hand as he spoke to whoever was on the other end of the line. "I'm flattered, but I'll have to take a rain check. I'm sitting down having dinner with my daughter and..." Hiyo tilted her head as she watched her father pull the phone away from his ear and dumped it back on the table top. "Well that got rid of her." He muttered to himself before turning his almond orbs to his silently blinking daughter as he'd gotten her full attention.

"Was that an adult lady?"

"It was." Kirishima scooped another mouthful of curry into his gob, savouring the taste of it.

"What did she want with Papa?"

"She wanted to have dinner with me but I was trying to let her down gently because this time of day is just for Hiyo and I and no one else." He watched his little girl grin at his words, but it wasn't long before the duo fell quiet all of a sudden. It gave Hiyo a chance to once again openly gaze upon her father who was letting off a loud sigh as he was deep in thought, his fork tapping absently against his plate.

"Eiri-chan and Miki-chan's father kissed an adult lady." Kirishima turned his attention to his daughter, pondering where this conversation was going. He'd met the divorced man a few times, now that Hiyo had branched out and gained more friends other then Yuki-chan, but this was the first he'd heard the man was possibly dating again. "Eiri-chan thinks she may become their new Mama."

"Its probably a little too early for that." Kirishima absently muttered while polishing off his second helping of dinner, belly now full and content.

"Does Papa do that stuff too?" That had definitely caught him off guard, he nearly having spat his beer from his mouth.

"Ah, well, its a little difficult for that sort of thing with me these days..." He so wasn't ready to have this kind of conversation with his young daughter!

"Why?"

"Err, I'm pretty busy with work and trying to take care of us and what not." Hiyo pursed her lips at the comment. There was no way Kirishima was blatantly going to voice that women these days tended to run for their lives when finding out he was a single father to an energetic six year old. Plus, he had sort of sworn off women these days, not in the least bit interested in finding a new wife. For him, no one was intriguing enough so he'd not bothered about his love life these days. He had removed his ring, and boy did rumours fly about the place, but that had simmered down fter awhile. Kirishima glanced at his little girl as she took his plate to the sink to wash up. Was he being selfish in not finding someone else who could possibly love him and his little girl?

"So, right now, Papa isn't seeing anyone?"

"No," He voiced honestly. He hoped his daughter was thinking along the lines of a steady girlfriend and not the odd one night stand he'd had here and there over the years. Not that he'd tell her the difference at such a tender age. "Hiyo is my most important person, there is no one else." He reiterated and watched her grin at his words, she moving back to the dining table with a cloth in hand, ready to wipe it down, but once again her eyes became rather serious.

"If Papa ever does find another important person to him, he will tell me right?"

"Right..." Not bloody likely in his mind! Not unless by some miracle, this person was totally and utterly cool and supportive of him being a silly doting father to the sweetest kid in the entire world and would gladly stay by his side through good times and bad and wanted not just him but the both of them for the rest of their lives.

Yeah, like _that_ was ever going to happen in a million years...

#

As Hiyo retired to bed for the night, she lay amongst her pillows and blankets deep in thought about the weird conversation she had with her father and also what her friends had said earlier in the day.

Maybe her friends were right? Maybe she really did need to think about her father a bit more and what he needed, not that she truly understood what could possibly be good for him since she was just a little girl. Should she ask him further? Would he laugh her off and ruffle her hair telling her not to think such silly things?

Hiyo turned on her bedside lamp and pulled her notebook out, gazing upon the stick figure drawing she had done of the lonely king gazing out into the night sky and the little princess looking sadly on.

"Maybe Papa does need a princess bride." The youngster mumbled to herself before letting off a loud yawn. And maybe Yuki-chan had a point too, because how fun would it be to have someone to cook with, to do your hair, help her with her homework or even have tea parties with. The very thought was exciting as Hiyo drifted off to sleep, her tiny mind pondering just who could possibly become her "new mama" and also fall in love with her father.

#

The very next day, as Hiyo sat in the park across from her school, waiting for her grandmother to come and collect her as she was going to have dinner and spend the night at her grandparents place, Hiyo began to think about just what kind of _bride_ would be good for her father.

She knew many women from the apartment building she lived in and also ladies from the shops she frequented and also the ones at her school which weren't married yet, but none of them had ever intrigued her so much to the possibility that they would suit her and her father.

Hiyo sat on a picnic bench, one hand holding up her head as she swung her legs aimlessly. Her grandmother appeared to be running late and her friends had already gone home so Hiyo was feeling rather bored and lonely at this moment. She felt like she'd been there for ages, not even the pretty birds in the trees were capturing her attention, but suddenly, something did. And it wasn't someone she'd ever seen before, or thought she'd gaze upon so openly either.

Not far from where she sat, a tall man, probably nearly as tall as her father, who had his back to her, and what a broad back it was, happened to be calling out to some children, his arm raised as he was waving them over. The wind ruffled his shiny jet black hair and his clothing which consisted of jeans, black top and a hooded jacket. Hiyo watched on as he gathered up three children, opening up a plastic bag as each child peered inside. Their faces split into massive smiles, each one thanking him as hands dove into the bag and ice creams had been pulled out. Hiyo's big brown eyes watched on intently as the tiniest of smiles appeared on the man's lips, which made her stomach flutter in a way she couldn't understand. She hadn't even realised she'd been starring so much when she suddenly found a pair of steely blue eyes looking over at her! They were so mesmerising, stopping her from aimlessly kicking her legs in an instant as he had captured her gazing his way.

Suddenly, the unknown man who had garnered her attention not long ago ended up giving her a tiny wave which both shocked and frightened her. Hiyo quickly jumped off the picnic bench, darting out of sight, rushing back to be closer to the school and to keep a good eye out on her grandmother while her heart pounded for unknown reasons. Was it out of fright or excitement that the man had noticed her?

#

Days had passed, and with her father snowed under with work commitments, Hiyo was staying a lot with her grandparents these days. And just like usual, here she sat, in the park across from her school and waiting for her grandmother who this time was coming to collect her along with her grandfather as they would be eating out tonight. A special treat to her for being such a good girl was the reason behind the surprise treat. She was allowed to pick the place and everything, so that was going to be exciting for her.

While Hiyo began to ponder on just where she wanted to go for dinner tonight, her attention was stolen when a soccer ball rolled over. She immediately hopped off the bench and picked it up just as a girl, a little taller then her, came over to get it.

"Here you go." Hiyo tossed it over, observing the girl rush back over to an older boy, telling him off for kicking it too hard and fast for her.

It wasn't long before the soccer ball was once again in Hiyo's hands, the older boy having accidentally miss-kicked it off the side of one of his sneakers. This time the younger of the two boys came to collect the ball while the girl was jogging towards her as well.

"Do you want to play with us?" She questioned Hiyo with a cute friendly smile on her face.

"Um," Hiyo was hesitant, with good reason as her father had taught her well, but when the girl had taken hold of her hand, pulling her towards the spot where they were kicking the ball around, she followed without putting up much of a fight. As she drew closer to the dark haired man whom she'd been watching for quite some time now, her big brown eyes grew large and wide as she peered up at his tall and handsome physique.

"Who do we have here?" Hiyo was stunned by his deep sensual voice, not at all scary or stand-offish like he appeared at first glance. The little girl immediately felt guilty for thinking of him as a scary man, although he had no idea what was rushing around in that head of hers.

"Hi-Hiyori," She stuttered nervously.

"Its nice to meet you Hiyori." The man's hand was out, taking one of her tiny ones as he gave it a tiny shake and squeeze before letting it go so as not to frighten her. Her big brown eyes instantly took notice of the tattoo and some kanji on his wrist and recalled it from the other day. This had been the unknown man when she had been hiding in the bushes, not that he actually knew this himself. "Where are your friends? Or are you waiting on your grandmother?"

"Eh?"

"I usually see you in the park with three other girls or waiting to be picked up by your grandmother."

"You've been watching me?" Hiyo observed as the man's eyes widened and he quickly squat down, placing up his hands.

"I didn't mean that in a scary or creepy way." Big brown eyes blinked at the flustered man and the six year old giggled cutely, hands covering her mouth as she did so. To the man in front of her, she was utterly adorable. He observed her brown eyes once again focus on his wrists, they widening slightly as she found another small tattoo and some kanji on his right wrist as well. It made the man a little cautious as it was possible that she may think him a dangerous man for having them.

"Hiyori-chan?" The youngster turned around, noticing her grandmother standing in the park now, seemingly looking a little suspicious as she was in front of a stranger and quickly she bowed to the the man before dashing over to her grandmother, giving her an energetic hug. Hiyo spoke animatedly to the elder woman, arms waving about as she explained why she was near the man. When there was a slight nod of the head from her grandmother, Hiyo beamed a smile and jogged back over.

"Is it okay if I play with you? Obaachan is more then happy to watch from the sidelines as she said we don't have to go for dinner for another half hour."

"Sure," She watched the handsome man before her gather the three children in front of him, his hand dropping onto each of their heads as he introduced them. "This is Akimitsu, he's 10. This is Haruto, he's 8 and this here is Natsuko, she's 7." All three beamed friendly smiles and Hiyo returned a cute little one of her own "What age is Hiyori?"

"Ah, I-I'm six." Tilting her head, Hiyori quietly stared up at the man. "And what's your name Oniichan?"

"O-Oniichan?" Clearly she'd surprised him at referring to him so affectionately. She had been eyeing him off for awhile now and he didn't look that old hence why she called him as such. Had he not liked it? She watched a tiny little blush grace his cheeks as he coughed away his awkwardness, trying to gather his muddled thoughts it seemed. To Hiyo, he was...kind of cute and sweet like that. "Err...well..."

"His name's Yokozawa Takafumi and he's like _really_ old."

"Oi," The now named man bopped Haruto on the head for the cheeky comment. "Being 25 is _not_ old. And I'd be very careful with that kind of talk as well Haru." Dark eyes peered up at him. "I wonder what _Okaasan_ would say to such a comment being made?"

"Ah, don't tell on me! Onegai!" The youngster begged.

Again Hiyori giggled at the antics happening in front of her. "I don't think its old at all. My Papa always says he feels old, but he's only 30 and he definitely doesn't look old at all. My Mama was the same age as him too and she always looked really young and pretty in photos."

"Was? Did Hiyori-chan's Mama go away somewhere?" Natsuko questioned while having just finished off her ice cream, placing the rubbish back into the plastic bag.

"Mama took a trip up there." All eyes drifted up to the sky, as that is where Hiyori had been pointing. "It happened when I was a baby." Steely blue eyes widened at the youngster's comment. "Papa said Mama tried her hardest, but she couldn't stay and so he said it was alright for her to go to sleep, so its just Papa and I now."

"Ah, um, how about we play some soccer now?" That seemed to distract the children as all four rushed off, Yokozawa being referee and feeling quite sad for the mother who could no longer interact with such a cute daughter.

#

It had been several weeks since Hiyo's first encounter with Yokozawa and the three children and after school, while waiting for her grandmother if she couldn't walk home with Yuki-chan, she would meet with the four of them and play games. On various occasions, her dark haired _Oniichan_ would be running late, but when he did arrive, she too was given a lovely treat of baked goods or ice cream as an apology. She'd blushed and smiled happily in thanks for such wonderful treats, her little heart thumping happily within her chest. It was even amazing when she had watched with wide eyes as her _Oniichan_ braided Natsuko's hair and then did the same to hers so they matched! She'd never had anyone do her hair like that before it was such a nice feeling.

So happy had Hiyo been these past few weeks that she was literally bursting at the seams, needing to tell her Papa right away at meeting such a nice and sweet Oniichan!

Her Ojiichan and Obaachan were over for dinner, the both of them setting the table while her grandfather was reading the paper on the lounge.

When Hiyo listened to the front door open and close, her fathers deep booming voice calling out that he was home, she waited anxiously for him to move into the living room, finally ready to tell him all that she'd been doing after school these days. Hiyo hopped from foot to foot as her father finally came into view.

"Okaeri nasai!" She chirped happily, excitement clearly on her face.

While Kirishima greeted his parents, giving his mother a hug, he was ready to ask what was for dinner when his attention was drawn to his young daughter who was tugging on his jacket. "Papa, I found him!" The young father arched an eyebrow as he was being pulled to the lounge, she wanting him to sit down next to her as she was literally shaking with excitement.

"You found who?"

"Papa's princess bride!"

"My what?" Not only was he intrigued but so was his father.

"Papa's princess bride!" Hiyo repeated. "Don't you remember when I said..." Kirishima ruffled her hair, finally remembering the weird conversation they'd shared awhile ago in regards to Hiyo thinking about writing a story about a lonely king which of course was himself. He had actually forgotten about it since he'd been swamped with work and doing far too much overtime and he'd also been sent on some business trips which is why Hiyo had been staying with his parents. This had been the first time in a while that he'd be spending time with his little girl.

He also knew Hiyo loved making up stories, but clearly she had been serious about trying to find him a bride! Almond orbs finally turned to his laughing mother as she decided to explain her granddaughters behaviour.

"Hiyo-chan has been very brave as of late, gaining three more friends, or should I say _four_ as that will include the _princess bride_ she is really excited about." Kirishima grinned as it appeared his mother was now teasing his puffy cheeked daughter who had a cute blush on her cheeks and was pouting at being made fun of.

"In the park, where I play after school, and where I sometimes wait for Obaachan to come get me, he's there! Papa will _have_ to come and see him!"

"Our little Hiyori seems to be quite infatuated with a young man there." Kirishima raised an eyebrow at his mother's comment. "He's always in the park with the three children she has befriended. And she's already affectionately calling him _Oniichan_ too!" Kirishima's mother watched the youngster flush once more at her words, she pouting oh so adorably at being teased again. Large pouting brown orbs finally lifted when Kirishima dropped to be eye level with his girl.

"So Hiyo has found an _Oniichan_ huh? Well, I best indulge my little princess and go meet my potential _bride_ one day soon." The doting father winked at his parents, advising them he was joking. She was far too young to realise just what she was saying in regards to the prospect of providing him with a "bride" who happened to be the same sex as him. He could just imagine the talks which would spread like wildfire within the building. Not that he had anything against those sorts of relationships, but he just wasn't sure his young girl was aware that even this day and age such relationships would still be frowned upon by many.

"Hai!" Hiyo beamed at her father, the concept of him meeting her new Oniichan sent butterflies fluttering through her stomach. She was certain they would get on extremely well.

"So, what delicious food have you cooked for us tonight?" Kirishima moved away from the sombre topic of his daughter trying to "set him up" thanks to her talks with other little six year olds and placed it to far better mutual grounds which of course was food.

#

It was the last day of school, all children excited at the prospect of being on holidays for the next two weeks, as once again squeals of laughter and delight fluttered through the park across from the school that Hiyo attended.

While her three best friends had left early as they were all travelling away to visit family, which saddened Hiyo greatly, her spirits had been lifted when her big brown eyes caught sight of her waving Oniichan and her three new friends.

"What are Hiyori-chan's plans during the holidays?" She gazed up at the beloved Oniichan who was so very gentle and sweet with her as he once again handed her a strawberry ice cream from a plastic bag. As soon as he had found out that it was her favourite flavour, each time he had the chance to buy sweet treats like this, he had always remembered to get her something strawberry flavoured. She had asked him what his favourite type was, wanting to one day treat him like he always did her, but she had found out that ice cream wasn't really what he liked. She had pestered Yokozawa long enough to find out that lately he was into salty soy crisps as he was trying to cut back on smoking and they had become his little 'comfort mechanism' in place of cigarettes.

"Well, Eiri-chan, Miki-chan and Yuki-chan aren't going to be around for the holidays so I guess I'll just be on my own for a bit while Papa continues working hard." The sad comment made Yokozawa frown. "Ojiichan and Obaachan did say I could stay with them, but I know they want to go to Hokkaido to see some friends and I don't want to get in their way."

"I'm sure you wouldn't be in the way." Yokozawa reasoned with the youngster.

"Why doesn't Hiyori-chan come stay and play with us?" Natsuko voiced smartly, chest puffing at her brilliant idea.

"Really?" Hiyo's voice turned chirpier at the concept.

Unfortunately, no more thoughts on the matter could be spoken of when suddenly there was a shout of "look out", Yokozawa's reflexes not as fast as he hoped they would be as a soccer ball came flying towards the unsuspecting Hiyori, smacking her upside the head, a squeal of shock and surprise bursting from her lips as she tumbled to the ground in a heap.

"Oh shit! Hiyori-chan!" Yokozawa bellowed as he squat at the young girls side, patting her cheek as he tried to rouse her. Her tiny little body shook every now and then, making him remove his hooded jacket in an instant as he wrapped it around her tiny body and then carefully cradled her within his arms, eyes filled with pure worry for the youngster.

"Fumi, gomen ne!" Akimitsu came running over with his equally worried brother as it had been his fault that Hiyori went down like a sack of potatoes.

"Hiyori-chan, are you alright?" Yokozawa was quite alarmed that the youngster wasn't responding to his calls and quickly pulled out his phone. "Call your Uncle, tell him we are on our way to the clinic." Akimitsu nodded his head, speed dialling the number of the clinic which was only a few blocks from the park. As he reeled off what was going on, trying to remain calm but failing in doing so, he was jogging beside Yokozawa, along with his other siblings, as they rushed towards the children's clinic in the area.

#

Yokozawa sat in the waiting room, right leg nervously tapping away as he awaited Hiyori's fate. His attention was stolen when Natsuko placed her tiny hand over one of his fisted ones.

"Hiyori-chan's going to be alright, isn't she Fumi?" Before Yokozawa could answer, the consultation room door opened and out walked the doctor and, with much relief showing on Yokozawa's face, Hiyori too was at his side, still wrapped within his hoodie. Natsuko instantly ran over and hugged her newest friend while Akimitsu began to apologise to the lightly smiling Hiyori, she shaking her head as all was forgiven.

"Oniichan, gomen ne, I ruined our fun." Hiyori pouted up at the man who had been quite frantic when she'd dropped to the ground. She'd come to just as they were nearing the clinic and when her eyes had opened to look up at him, she found utter relief washing over his facial features. That cute little smile she'd seen only a couple of times was now directed at her, making her heart flutter as he held her closer, much like her Papa did when she was upset or frightened. Hiyo had closed her eyes as Yokozawa's deep comforting voice was whispering softly into her ear, telling her she'll be fine soon enough.

"Not at all, I'm just glad you're alright." Yokozawa bent down, hand atop her head, fingers feeling the slight bump that was now there. "Does it hurt?" He softly questioned and watched Hiyo shake her head negatively as his big strong hand drifted down to cup her face sweetly.

"She's been able to rest a bit and I was able to get hold of her father too." Yokozawa rose to his normal height, ready to voice his appreciation when the glass door burst open, all eyes turning to a puffing man who was slightly hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"Papa!" Hiyo called out to the breathless man, her big eyes looking him over. "That was fast, what about your work?" Yokozawa watched along with everyone else as Hiyo's father stepped into the clinic, bag dropping on the ground as he crouched down to hug his little girl. "Pa-Papa!" Hiyo squeaked out in slight shock, flushing cutely as her doting father held her tight.

"Are you alright?" Kirishima finally contained his emotions as he pulled away to watch his precious girl nod her head affirmatively. When he'd received the call that his little girl had been hurt and rushed to a clinic, his heart had plummeted in his stomach and he immediately felt sick. But seeing her here, wide awake, with a couple of bandages on her left arm and leg where she'd fallen to the ground and what was sure to be a bump on the head, he was glad it wasn't anything too major.

"Oniichan brought me here straight away." It was then that Kirishima finally rose to his full height, taking his girl with him as she sat in the crux of his right elbow as he turned his almond gaze to a pair of steely blue eyes.

"Oniichan?" Kirishima repeated, half wondering if this was indeed the _Oniichan_ which Hiyo had excitedly wanted him to meet. For a split second, as he gazed openly at the man, Kirishima had found himself thinking he was younger then what he thought he'd be...and he appeared to be a little bit fidgety as well. "Please accept my thanks for what you did for Hiyo-chan today." He quickly voiced before him staring at the man became too weird.

It wasn't long before those steely blue eyes widened slightly and then instantly Yokozawa bowed to the doting and very worried father. "I apologise for not keeping an eye on her."

"It was my fault." All eyes turned to misty black orbs, Akimitsu bowing his head in apology. "I kicked the ball that hit Hiyori-chan." Yokozawa ruffled his scruffy head of hair, proud as punch that the kid had owned up to his mistake, not that he suspected Hiyori's father would become enraged at the incident. At least, he hoped not as it was just an accident amongst children.

"I'm alright now Aki-kun, so please don't be sad." Hiyo piped up as she smiled at the eldest boy before turning her gaze to her silent father. "Aki-kun, Haa-kun and Natsu-chan are my new friends." The youngster confessed. "As well as Oniichan here too! He's the one I was telling you about." Kirishima gulped down the lump in his throat hoping his daughter wouldn't elaborate further as that would just be quite weird indeed. "We all go to the same school, but we're in different classes."

"I see..."

"Papa, are you mad?" Hiyo pouted at her beloved father, his almond gaze softening and a smile graced his lips.

"I was just worried that's all. I don't like seeing my precious girl get hurt."

"Papa..." Hiyo whined as she rolled her eyes, a giggle bursting from her lips as she was suddenly tickled by her father as he had caught the roll of her eyes.

"Let me take care of the bill and then lets go home and relax for the rest of the day. Hiyo can have whatever she wants today for being so brave."

"Um," Once again almond orbs gazed over at Yokozawa. "It was my fault, so please allow me to look after the bill."

"That's not necessary." Kirishima instantly retorted.

"But,"

"Papa, as thanks to Oniichan for getting me into a clinic straight away, can we invite him to dinner?"

"That's not..."

"Is that what would make Hiyo happy?" Yokozawa frowned as he was currently being ignored by the duo in front of him. He watched as the youngster nodded her head.

"I also need to make sure to ash his jacket he gave me and then return it to Oniichan too."

Kirishima pulled a business card from his back pocket and handed it over. "The next time you are free, please let me know so Hiyo and I can repay our thanks."

"O-Ok..." Yokozawa stuttered, not wanting to upset the hopeful look within Hiyori's gaze.

While Kirishima began to fill out the paperwork and pay the bill, every now and then his eyes glanced in the direction of where his daughter stood, hugging her new friends goodbye. When he carefully watched as she was wrapped in the strong protective arms of her _Oniichan_ it made his heart twitch instantly. It had been a long time since he'd seen such an expression on his precious daughters face which wasn't just directed at him! This young man was finding a cosy little home within his little girls heart whether he realised it or not! When his almond gaze locked with cool steely blue orbs, both men gave the other a slight nod before Yokozawa and the three children left the clinic after thanking the doctor once more who was clearly known to him.

"Ah, um, sorry, you wouldn't happen to know his name would you?" Kirishima asked the woman behind the counter, having completely forgotten to do any form of introductions, but his eyes dropped to his young daughter as she tugged on his jacket.

"Its Yokozawa Takafumi." Hiyo voiced happily. "He's 25 years old and he's trying to quit smoking and..." Kirishima quietened her down as he ushered her out of the clinic not needing the help of the woman. "I got his phone number while you were busy as well." Hiyo handed it over to her father. "Just in case he doesn't get in contact with us to thank him for what he did today."

"Right..." Kirishima muttered as he pocketed the slip of paper and then took Hiyo's hand, heading in the direction of the train station so they could head home and he could spoil her rotten for the rest of the day.

#

True to Hiyo's assumption, it had been three days and no phone call had been received from Yokozawa. At Hiyori's pleading gaze, Kirishima finally called the man and asked him over for dinner. He listened to the young man splutter over the phone, voicing it wasn't necessary, but the Kirishima's were not taking _no_ for an answer.

After much back and forth arguing, it so happened to be Hiyori who got Yokozawa to cave and he was due to arrive any minute now. When the doorbell rang, Kirishima rose from his lounging position as his excited little girl rushed to the entrance.

"Konbanwa Oniichan!" Hiyo gushed happily as she greeted the darked haired man. After removing his shoes, Hiyo had taken hold of his hand and was ulling him into the living room. "Oniichan, this is my Papa, Kirishima Zen and Papa, this is Yokozawa Takafumi." The youngster introduced both men to each other properly this time.

"Th-Thank you for having me over for dinner." Kirishima found it kind of cute how nervous the man suddenly was. "Sorry I'm a bit late, I didn't want to leave the kids on their own."

"That's okay, I'm just glad you finally came!" Hiyo voiced happily, eyes sparkling when a bag was presented to her, she peering inside it much like her uncharacteristically quiet father. "Uwaa, kawaii! I love green tea desserts! Arigatou Oniichan!" Hiyo giggled sweetly as she went to place the desserts into the fridge.

"Isn't she the cutest thing ever?"

"Ah, Papa!" Hiyo began to complain but was cut off at the soft rumbled laugh coming from Yokozawa.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute indeed." That made her blush and it brought a large smile to Kirishima's lips.

"You ought to see her baby album."

"Papa, no! That's _way_ too embarrassing!" Hiyo stomped her foot adorably, hating she was now being teased by both men.

"Oops, we made her mad." Kirishima winked to their guest, surprised at how open and at ease he was feeling with this stranger in his home.

"Can I help Hiyori-chan in the kitchen?"

"Ah, all I need to do is the salad." Both Kirishima's watched as Yokozawa removed his coat and rolled up the long sleeves of his blue button down shirt. This time he found a pair of almond orbs catching sight of the tattoos on his wrists.

"Show me the way Princess." Yokozawa voiced, placing his hands behind his back as Hiyo beamed a smile up at him and then she bounced into the kitchen. She now had another besides her father who referred to her in such a way and she hummed cutely while pulling the salad items from the fridge and then set about telling Yokozawa how she made the salad as he began cutting the cucumbers for her. All the while Kirishima sat at the dining table, flipping through the newspaper while observing "his" _princess bride_ and daughter together.

#

"What are Aki-kun, Haa-kun and Natsu-chan doing lately?"

"They've been doing lots of outdoor sports, going to the beach and also some amusement parks as well. Its been pretty hectic taking them around to all the places, but I'm glad they've been having fun with me. Plus, I get to stay at their place with them for the time being since I don't have a home, so I'm more then happy to help out when I can."

"Oniichan is homeless!?" Hiyori voiced in alarm, completely misinterpreting what the man was saying which got Kirishima raising an eyebrow and Yokozawa let off another rare chuckle.

"No, nothing like that. I am currently living with my sister."

"Is she an evil sister?" Yokozawa was puzzled by the question as he brought dinner over to the table. He listened to Kirishima laugh aloud at his daughter's worried question and he bent down, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"Sorry, she's been reading a lot of fairytale books lately. And I've just discovered that she appears to be writing her own as well."

"Does Hiyori-chan like making up stories?"

"Hai!"

"You'll have to let me read it one day."

"What about Oniichan, does he like stories?"

"I do. I read a lot when I was a kid, and I still read quite a bit these days as well." He placed the salad bowl onto the dining table. "And I'm pretty good at making stories up too."

"You'll have to tell me one."

"Only if you tell me yours, deal?" Yokozawa placed out his pinky finger, it garnering a grin from the handsome father as he watched his little girl link her tiny one with the man sitting across from her as they broke into the pinky promise song.

"Shall we eat before it gets cold?" Kirishima voiced as he broke the adorable duo up for a moment.

#

During the course of dinner, Kirishima had broken into light chatter with Yokozawa, discussing a variety of topics, the both of them now knowing each others profession and also being amazed that they both worked within the manga industry. Kirishima had been pleasantly surprised at how well the two of them seemed to be getting along, like they'd known each other for years.

When the conversation started heading towards sports, part of the way through, Hiyo had pretty much stopped eating and had continuously begun to stare at their guest.

"Is everything alright?" It appeared Yokozawa had also taken notice that the youngster had been staring quietly at him.

"Is...Is Oniichan alright living where he is?" Both men found the question adorable, as Hiyo was still hung up on Yokozawa living with his sister and possibly thought he was unhappy there.

"Trust me, my sister is not evil, although that is debatable some days." Kirishima grinned at the comment, since he too has an older sister who could flip out on him without a moments notice. "To cut a long story short, my sister suggested I move out here as I've not been too happy where I previously was, and although I was hesitant, she said I could stay with her family until I settled into Tokyo. Its been frustrating not finding the right type of work I'm good at, since it has been six months now, but she's in no rush to kick me out so I guess that's something."

"So, Aki-kun, Haa-kun and Natsu-chan aren't Oniichan's children?"

"Hiyo..." Kirishima was surprised about her forward question and knew she definitely got that from him.

"Its alright." Yokozawa voiced as he helped take away their dirty dishes before resetting the table as it was soon time for dessert. "You haven't heard them call me Papa or Tochan have you?" Hiyo shook her head. "I'm actually their Uncle, imposing on my older sister and her husband as I've yet to find my own place to live. My brother-in-law travels a lot due to his work, so I think my sister finds it a little difficult to handle the three of them all on her own...not that she'd actually admit to that." Kirishima grinned once more at the comment. "I think my brother-in-law is glad I'm there too, feeling a bit more secure knowing there's an adult male in the house."

"Its always a relief knowing someone dependable is looking out for your kid...or kids in this case." Kirishima offered.

"My sister has also returned to work and so she tires easily. I'm sure she gets a bit lonely too, so while they allow me to stay with them, the one thing I generally do is cook, clean and try to entertain the children as much as I can. And even though I do say they are brats, they are actually really good kids." Yokozawa was at a complete loss as to why the hell he was being this open and honest with the two Kirishima's.

"Does Oniichan want children of his own?"

"Um..."

"Hiyo..." Kirishima ruffled a hand through her hair as they had all taken their seats again and were ready to eat the green tea flavoured desserts Yokozawa had bought. "Sorry Yokozawa, please ignore her straightforward questions."

"But,"

"You know what I've noticed since I've been here?" Hiyo shook her head, forgetting about her previously unanswered question. "How many cat related items I can see in Hiyori-chan's home." Kirishima turned his gaze about his place, noticing some of Hiyori's ornaments had indeed multiplied and were spreading into the living room and also took notice that all the magnets on the fridge were cat related too. If the man ever saw her bedroom, he would think she were obsessed with them, which wasn't exactly far off from the truth. "Does Hiyori-chan like cats?"

Hiyo nodded her head. "I love them, though Papa won't let me have one." She pouted adorably.

"I never said that." The doting father remarked while letting out an exasperated sigh. "I'm just worried that Hiyo may be too young to look after one at the moment."

"I'd be really good at it though..." Hiyo pouted up at her father. "I look after Papa and I really well don't I?"

"Ah, yes, yes, you do indeed."

"You know, it could just be that your Papa is worried that you've taken on so much as it is, looking after the both of you and maybe he wants to wait until you are a bit older before taking on even more responsibility by bringing a cat into your home. They can be a lot of work after all."

"Really?"

"Really." Yokozawa nodded his head. "How about this, if its alright with your Papa, I could bring Sorata over to meet you one day."

"Sorata?"

"That's my cat, and he's made the move with me to Tokyo." Both men watched Hiyori's face split into a massive smile.

"Oniichan has a kitty?" Her big brown orbs were sparkling excitedly.

"I do, he's been with me for 10 years, so he's practically an old man now. Would you like to see what he looks like?"

"Hai!" Yokozawa fished out his phone, handed it over to the youngster and listened to her giggle as he'd recorded his pets latest antics. Sorata was battling with a toy mouse and the laughter in the background was his niece and nephews who found him very entertaining indeed. "Kawaii! Ne Papa, can I go see Oniichan's kitty? Or can he bring him around here?"

"I'll think about it. Lets see how your school report is shall we?" A cute little pout formed.

"I...I studied hard so I should get good grades this term." The youngster confessed before darting back into the kitchen to grab some more drinks.

"I'm impressed Yokozawa." Steely blue eyes lifted to gaze at almond orbs. "You really are good with kids."

"Of course I am." Yokozawa scoffed lightly. "I'm an unemployed salesman and at the moment I've been spending a lot of time with my sisters children. I've not seen them for quite some time, and at first I'm sure they were scared of me."

"That's because of your face." Kirishima watched as steely blue orbs narrowed slightly. Shit, had he just offended the man he'd just met merely hours ago?

"I can't change my face, this is who I am." Kirishima found it cute how he seemed to pout while trying to glare across the table at him, arms folding over his chest, one tattoo in full view now. "Anyway, they are used to me now, pretty attached in fact."

"I bet you are loved by all children no matter what. And pets too. They see the hidden gem inside."

"You're weird." Yokozawa immediately retorted, quickly biting his bottom lip as he hadn't meant to say that. He let out a sigh of relief as Kirishima burst out laughing instead taking offence.

All three tucked into the last of their desserts, savouring the taste. "Those were delicious." Hiyo gushed once more.

"I'll remember to buy them another time we eat." Two pairs of eyes watched as Yokozawa blushed awkwardly. "I mean, if you want to eat again that is." He felt like such a dick for saying that. "Sorry, I don't know why I just said that, its probably really weird."

"I'd love to have dinner with Oniichan again." Hiyo beamed a smile. "Ne Papa, would that be alright?"

"Well..."

"Oniichan, you said you cook, so would we be able to cook together?" Hiyo rudely interrupted what her father was about to say.

"Of course, but only if your Papa was okay with me coming over again."

"Seeing how happy my little princess is, sure, come any time." Kirishima grinned handsomely, not in the least bit apprehensive at inviting this younger man over again. They got on extremely well after all. And his little girl was practically in love with him!

"Hooray!" Hiyo cheered enthusiastically. "Could Aki-kun, Haa-kun and Natsu-chan come as well?"

"Well, their father has returned from a long business trip away and he's promised to take my sister and the kids up north for the rest of the holidays, to spend quality time together, so as of tomorrow it'll just be Sorata and I."

"Will Oniichan be lonely?" Kirishima watched the man tilt his head at the question.

"I've been so busy lately that being lonely hasn't really been on my mind." Yokozawa shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going to find it weird not being surrounded by them for sure. The house is going to be really quiet as well."

"So you don't have any plans then?" Kirishima questioned the man while cracking open another beer.

"No, none at all."

"Can I spend time with Oniichan?" Kirishima had been surprised his little girl had boldly said that, while he himself was thinking the same thing, wanting to spend more time with this man. Although he was going to be a tiny bit more delicate in saying it, just in case bringing it up would come across as being too weird for the dark haired Yokozawa.

"Um..." Steely blue quickly darted to almond orbs, clearly caught off guard at the youngsters sudden request.

"I-I mean...if its not a bother to Oniichan..." Hiyo's previously excited voice quivered slightly in nervousness now.

"Japun's cycle is coming to a close, but its still a really hectic time right now. One of the series i'm looking after is about to be turned into a series." Kirishima offered as an excuse. "I'll be working all sorts of hours during this crazy time and my parents have gone on a scheduled trip to see friends."

"I see..." Yokozawa peered down at the youngster. "So its actually Hiyori-chan who doesn't want to be lonely." Yokozawa voiced and watched her blush cutely. "Well, if the two of you are okay with me, I guess I can come over every now and then to keep you company."

"I'm in your debt Yokozawa." Kirishima voiced his thanks with a slight bow to his head. He'd been saved by this man again.

"Arigatou Oniichan!" Hiyo gushed as she hugged Yokozawa in excitement at getting to spend some one on one time together. "Will you bring Sorata with you? What kind of food does Oniichan like? Do you think we could bake a cake, I've always wanted to try doing one?" And the youngster was off, now sitting beside Yokozawa as they discussed possible upcoming plans.

Though Kirishima was left out of the conversation, he wasn't in the least bit upset about it since he was so thrilled his precious girl seemed to have found a kindred spirit, albeit a much older one and a man at that.

#

"Did she go to sleep?" Yokozawa voiced as Kirishima quietly made his way back into his living room.

"Yes, though she is excited about spending time with her _favourite_ Oniichan."

"Oh please..." Yokozawa rolled his eyes and brushed his hands against his jeans. "Want me to make some coffee?"

"That'll just keep me up all night, so I'm good." The two suddenly fell quiet, and this gave Yokozawa a chance to gaze about the living room. His steely blue gaze fell upon an alter and a smiling photo of a young woman who was no doubt Hiyori's mother.

"I'm sorry about your loss Kirishima-san." Almond orbs followed the man's gaze, taking note he was aware of his dearly departed wife.

"It was hard, but Hiyo and I are doing alright now." All Yokozawa could do was nod his head. After all, nothing he said could make anything better. And considering they were still relative strangers it was probably best to try and find something else to talk about. While Yokozawa pondered on a topic he could feel Kirishima's almond gaze on him.

"Is something the matter?"

"Ah, no, of course not." The younger man arched an eyebrow, just waiting for the real question to be blurted out. "Interesting tattoos you've got there." Steely blue orbs glanced down at his wrists. The out of work salesman had met many people over his short life, but Kirishima was truly the first to ever blurt out his interest in his tattoos rather then just blatantly stare at them and say nothing. "Can I so boldly ask why?"

"I have my reasons."

"I'm all ears." Yokozawa found it a little comical as Kirishima shifted on his lounge, legs crossing, elbows against his knees and his hands cupped his face, those mesmerising almond orbs completely focused on him and him alone. It made something twitch within Yokozawa that he truly didn't want to think about.

"I guess it is pretty strange to see a guy with feminine, albeit, small black ink tattoos and kanji on his wrists." Yokozawa watched Kirishima's head tilt and his eyes drifted down to his wrists once more, which he was now freely showing to the man. "This orchid is for Ran and this lotus is for Ren. They were my first ever friends."

"Were...?" Kirishima quietly muttered, eyes raising to look upon the now melancholy Yokozawa.

"We were heading back home from a fun filled day, but it was pouring with rain and their father lost control of the car and we had a nasty crash." Steely blue rose to meet wide almond and the older man's mouth was currently agape. "I've a few scars about me, but nothing compared to the mental ones a young child had for a long time when I awoke in hospital several weeks later and found out Ran and Ren were no longer with us."

Yokozawa was pretty damn surprised at himself for being so open with Kirishima. He'd never really been like this with anyone...well...that wasn't _entirely_ true. More like he was a lot more guarded these days from previous bad experiences. He'd never really found someone he could be truly comfortable with, which is why relationships for him were few and far between these days...never mind the fact he kept his sexual orientation hidden so as not to scare friends away, not that he had a lot of those either. He'd come out to his family ages ago, which had been awkward at first, but having an older brother to carry the name on with his children made things a lot easier on him.

Also, his mother had been very worried about him since the death of Ran and Ren, as he became very withdrawn and was no longer their boisterous and energetic little boy. He'd even been made to go to counselling, which truthfully, had only just stopped about 5 years ago since he'd gotten those tattoos. It was almost like a bit of liberation, allowing them to rest in peace and allowed him to carry them with him in some shape or form, so as to always hold them dear.

"Yokozawa...I...sorry... I didn't mean to..." This had probably been the first time Kirishima was literally lost for words.

"I've...never really been open and honest about my tattoos... You're the first I've tried explaining them to." Kirishima nodded his head, silently honoured about what this man was saying to him. "Its hard to talk about it you know?" Kirishima nodded again. When his dear sweet wife passed, he didn't want to shed any of his feelings at first. He truly was honoured that Yokozawa was being so truthful with him. After all, the man could have clammed up and told him to piss off, but here they were and Yokozawa was bearing a little more of himself which Kirishima was quite taken with. "Well, its all in the past, I was just a kid myself, but I never did forget those two sweet girls I played with daily when I was young. And so, I got these for them, and also to help ease the pain."

"That's...noble of you..."

"Hardly, my mother freaked out. Took her ages to accept them. Though she's never seen the ones on my back thank goodness."

"You've got tattoos on your back as well?" Kirishima is surprised to hear this but soon watches the man grin at him, which sent a little flutter to his heart.

"I'm joking." Kirishima quickly gave him a thump for playing with him. "These two were all I wanted, needles are terribly painful after all." The single father chuckled at that, eyes glancing to Yokozawa's phone which let off a chime, he having received a message from someone. "Woah, is that the time already?"

"Time flies when one is having fun with great company." The man had no response to Kirishima's boastful comment and stood from his seated position.

"I really should be going. Thank you for inviting me to dinner."

"I didn't do much. In fact, I quite enjoyed watching you and Hiyo together. You two make quite the duo." Yokozawa wasn't sure how to respond to that either and instead placed his coat on and quietly headed for the door, Kirishima close behind him. "Oh, don't forget your hoodie as well." Kirishima rushed back into his living room and then came back to the genkan and handed over a plastic bag.

"Again, thank you for your hospitality."

"We'll be in touch." Yokozawa nodded his head, having heard this type of talk before, but wouldn't make too much of such talk these days. After all, he'd been let down in the past multiple times.

He gave a slight wave when he entered the elevator and headed for ground floor, making the short trek to the train station and rushed down the stairs as he raced into the train which was there. As he sat down, head thumping against the glass window, it gave him time to think about this evening and the god awful truth he didn't want to admit to: just how bloody handsome Kirishima truly was.

#

And getting in touch with him, much to Yokozawa's surprise, is exactly what the Kirishima's did! For the next two weeks Yokozawa was pretty much bombarded with phone calls and text messages from both Kirishima's. He couldn't reply to them all, considering he was starting to apply for some new jobs, one which was shockingly at Marukawa where Kirishima worked. It had been the best job that was of interest to him, considering they were after a senior sales representative and that was his forte. So with applying for multiple jobs and accepting interviews for others that he wasn't particularly interested in, but he truly did need to start working again, the dark haired man was also busy running errands and doing chores for the family, so time was short, but finally things were slowing down.

#

On a particular warm Saturday, whilst his sister, brother-in-law and the kids were away, Yokozawa went on a cleaning frenzy when it had been interrupted by his phone vibrating on the coffee table. Hiyori was on the other end, inviting him out to the aquarium. He'd gazed about the half cleaned home, but the hopefulness in her sweet voice was something he was finding hard to deny. And when she had voiced that her father had a rare day off and was finally taking her to the aquarium, she had wanted him to come with them.

And much to Yokozawa's shock, the mere mention of the single father sent butterflies scattering to his stomach – and it was even worse when he met them at the main entrance! Hiyo was dressed cutely in white shorts, pink shirt, hair haphazardly in a lob-sided ponytail – perhaps her father tried doing it – and white sneakers and socks on her feet. Her father was in a pair of black cargo pants, a plain white shirt and a navy blue button down one over the top and had a pair of flip flops on his feet. His hair was as scruffy as he'd first seen it, but that dashing smile was plastered on his lips when their eyes locked. He'd stupidly given him a jerked nod of the head, voice having lodged within his throat and would not work until Hiyori broke the staring contest between them as she gave him an ecstatic hug and thanked him for joining them.

Their first outing together, in public, and Kirishima had been awestruck at just how amazing Yokozawa was with his little girl, and again, how much she had taken to him. So much so that for a moment he felt like an outsider as the adorable duo walked hand in hand, Hiyo gushing at all the pretty colourful fish in the tanks. The Editor-in-Chief couldn't help but grin as his daughter shrieked a little when a large manta ray swam by in one of the much larger tanks. He scooped her up, sitting her in the crux of his right elbow and casually threw his other arm over Yokozawa's shoulders. His almond orbs watched the man jolt slightly, but he never did shrug him off as his adorable shy gaze gave him a quizzical glance. Kirishima had turned his smiling face to his little girl that afternoon and confidently voiced that Hiyo should not be afraid as he and Yokozawa would protect her. She'd giggled cutely at him as he placed her on the ground and she skipped towards the next exhibit.

#

They had stopped for a quick bite to eat in one of the cafe's and then they were on their way to another kids zone where you could touch and feel some of the sea creatures. Her big brown eyes were wide with awe as Yokozawa squat next to her, giving her a lesson in starfish in the shape of telling her a story about "Mr Starfish" here which she was currently stroking a tentative finger over. Although there was no way for Yokozawa to know whether it was male or female, he was dealing with a six year old who seemed to be rapt in listening to a story he was making up on the spot. He did, after all, remember she loved stories. Yokozawa even went on to make up a story about "Ms Sea Cucumber" which had Hiyo giggling merrily as they moved onto the next exhibit.

#

To think hours had ticked by in a blink of an eye and they were in the gift shop wandering around. Hiyo had some of her money from her birthday with her and was debating on what to buy.

"Papa, can we buy three mugs? One for you, me and Oniichan?"Almond orbs observed steely blue widen at Hiyo's sweet gesture. He'd grinned and gave her a nod of approval as she was fast intertwining the young man into their home. And he didn't mind it one bit as well.

As she was debating on which design to pick, Kirishima had lost sight of Yokozawa, perhaps he was embarrassed at her words and didn't want him looking at his blushing face, even though the thought of seeing the man blush more and more was peeking his interest.

As the two Kirishima's finished in the gift shop, Hiyo had found Yokozawa loitering out the front on his own, gazing up into the sunset sky. When she called out to him, he had turned his attention to her and wordlessly handed over a gift bag which he had in hand. Hiyori was surprised as she gazed inside and then pulled out a medium sized baby penguin plush toy. Her mouth was agape for several seconds, gazing upon the adorable penguin as Yokozawa scratched at the back of his head.

"Thanks for inviting me out today." Hiyo let off a tiny squeal of delight and launched herself into Yokozawa's legs.

"Where's my thank you present?" Kirishima had voiced and just when his daughter was about to give him a lecture, not having realised he was only joking, Yokozawa had cleared his throat, gaining the family of two's attention once more.

"If the both of you didn't have any other plans this evening, would it be possible for me to cook dinner, as thanks once again for inviting me out today?" They had no other plans.

The trio headed off, making a beeline in Kirishima's car to the nearest grocery store so Yokozawa could pick up what he needed.

#

As Yokozawa began to prepare dinner, Hiyo had pouted at not being able to help. All that he had gotten her to do was place on the rice, which she had cutely complained that just wasn't enough. Yokozawa had pinched her cheek, telling her this was to be a treat for her and her father and although she caved, Hiyo had stomped her foot in authority stating she would be doing the dishes.

#

The out of work salesman had graced the Kirishima's with his grandmother's chicken katsu curry recipe as he placed their meals on the table, everyone salivating at the mouth at the delicious smell.

"This is amazing Yokozawa." Kirishima wholeheartedly praised, his adorable daughter sitting next to him nodding her head vigorously in agreement.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Oniichan and I must cook together soon."

"Sure," Yokozawa softly replied, a comfortable silence encasing the three of them. While sitting in silence, Yokozawa began to ponder on what the two before him thought of him. He assumed that he and Kirishima were sort of friends by now, considering how much he seemed to trust him in coming around and interacting with his daughter, as well as the time he spent with her and his family in the park near her school. Of course, at this early stage in their friendships, there was no way he'd ever ask that, for fear of sounding like an idiot.

As for himself, Hiyo was finding her own little place within his heart, much like his nephews and niece had and then there was her handsome father...

"Oniichan," His thoughts were dropped immediately, which Yokozawa was thankful for as he rested his gaze upon the youngster. "Papa said you were good with numbers..." He nodded his head since sales was his background so Kirishima must have made a comment to his daughter about his profession. "Could you help me with my Maths homework later on?"

"Sure, it was one of my best subjects at school." She beamed him a smile of thanks as she took their plates to the kitchen to wash them up. He hadn't even thought of getting something for dessert, or possibly making something but it appeared the two Kirishima's were far too full, so that was lucky.

"Did you have any other subjects you were good at?" Kirishima pried a little into the life of Yokozawa that he was not aware of. After all, he wanted to know more about the man that he and his daughter were inviting into their lives. The almond eyed Editor-in-Chief watched Yokozawa tilt his head adorably as he thought back on his school days.

"I'm pretty good at English, though I am probably a little rusty these days since I'm out of work."

"Aren't you helping your nephews and niece?"

"Nah, they don't need my help in that subject since Midori, my sister, is fluent in it thanks to her job. Though I do coach them in Maths though, but sometimes I swear they just act dumb in order for me to do their homework fast so we can go outside and play." Kirishima grinned at the put out way Yokozawa voiced this. He was certain the man didn't mean it though.

"Well Hiyo says that Aki-kun and Haru-kun are very sporty, so I can understand wanting to be away from text books in that regard." Steely blue orbs glanced over at Kirishima waiting patiently for him to elaborate on that. "My grandfather ran a judo training school and so I did that for a long time. Well until I became more of a hindrance then anything and he kicked me out." Kirishima grinned widely when Yokozawa let out another rare chuckle. He was liking these little hidden bits of Yokozawa more and more as their friendship began to blossom.

"Did Papa and Oniichan want me to make them a coffee?"

"We'll stick with having another beer Hiyo. You go have your bath first and then you can bring out your maths homework for Yokozawa to look over." The six year old skipped off towards her bedroom to get her things and then darted into the bathroom, door clicking closed.

"How has things been in the office lately?" Yokozawa questioned, trying to find neutral territory to discuss with the now lounging Kirishima. Although he'd told his daughter he was going to have another beer, he'd never even bothered to go get one, so Yokozawa figured that was his queue to get the man another cool refreshing beverage instead. He himself would just stick to iced tea now as he'd already had three beers during dinner and he and alcohol were never a good combination.

Yokozawa listened to Kirishima reel off what was happening within Japun, since he was the Editor-in-Chief and whilst some of it went over his head, he did find everything the man was saying fascinating. He wasn't sure if it was because he was itching to return to the workforce or whether he'd just become mesmerised with Kirishima's deep sensual voice.

Hoping he wasn't blushing like an idiot, since he was in a mental boxing match of his own as to when to tell Kirishima about his sexual orientation or whether he shouldn't actually do that in fear of losing this budding friendship... It was a battle still waging within him as he made his way over to Kirishima's lounge suite and held out the beer for the man to take. Kirishima grunted his thanks, eyes on his newspaper and his long slender fingers had grazed over Yokozawa's, making the man jolt on the spot at the sudden touch. He quickly let go of the beer, knowing it was now in Kirishima's strong right hand and sat on the floorboards near the coffee table as he awaited Hiyo's return to assist with her homework.

He also hoped that his bloody heart would calm down in the mean time too.

#

Kirishima quietly closed his daughter's bedroom door, she tucked within her bed, pushing out long deep breaths with a cute smile on her face. Both he and his daughter had been awestruck again at how skilled Yokozawa was and how he made it so much easier for Hiyo to understand her maths problems and answer them several minutes later. It was also insanely adorable when the duo would suddenly drift away from her homework to discuss recipes and cooking dinner together and also trying their hand at baking before Yokozawa would catch himself as they got off topic from her Maths. He cutely bopped her on the head, telling her to concentrate which sent laughter bubbling from Kirishima's lips.

"Thanks for staying to help." The doting father quietly voiced as Yokozawa was placing on his jacket. How could he get the man to stay longer? The thought of him leaving was not sitting well within the pit of his stomach. "Sure you didn't want to stay for one more beer?"

"Alcohol and I are not a great combination." Kirishima arched an eyebrow at the comment. It almost made him want to get the man drunk to see what he was like. "And I need to tidy up the house before everyone returns home from their weekend away." Ah, ever the thoughtful Uncle he was, but then when you were residing in someone else's home surely you did all you could so as not to seem like a burden on them.

As Kirishima followed Yokozawa to the genkan, he watched the man bend over to place on his boots and do up his laces. "Ah, um, thanks for buying Hiyo that penguin, she absolutely loves it." Kirishima felt like a bit of an idiot, wanting the interaction between them to last a bit longer, but it appeared Yokozawa was oblivious to this.

"It was pretty lonely sitting on the shelf and when I realised I wanted to see Hiyo's cute smile again, I kind of just went ahead and bought it, hoping she would like it."

It all seemed like slow motion to Kirishima as Yokozawa finally straightened up, partly turning to face him and the next thing he knew, his hand was on the man's shoulder and his cool dry lips were pressed against Yokozawa's! Those steely blue orbs were wide open, so shocked at this sudden turn of events that he didn't respond to the sudden lip-lock as the single father slowly drew away from him.

"Safe journey home... Takafumi..." Yokozawa dumbly nodded his head and left the man's abode. He was in an absolute daze in the elevator going over the sudden event which had occurred a minute ago. And then there was the fact the man had just suddenly called him by his first name! Even past lovers never really bothered to call him by his first name, probably thinking that would make him feel awkward, which granted it did, but then listening to his given name fall from those lips, with that deep sensual voice, it made his heart race! As the elevator made it to ground floor, Yokozawa was still in a daze and ended up sitting on a bench in the park not far from Kirishima's apartment building to collect his thoughts.

After several minutes, debating whether he should swiftly go back to the building and knock on the man's door demanding an explanation, but with Hiyo fast asleep, he instead opted for sending a text message of ' _what the hell'_ to the culprit.

 _'I think I like you...'_ Yokozawa blinked silently down at the comment and the bashful looking emoji that accompanied the message. Had he even read that right? Yokozawa stood from the seat, closing his eyes for a moment and then opening them up again to see that yes, sure enough, he had read those words correctly.

 _'Don't think, you either do or you don't. I don't want to get my hopes up...'_ Yokozawa's heart hammered in his chest as his finger hovered over the send button. Could he really say that? And as handsome as Kirishima was, he was a straight man wasn't he? He had been married after all... So why in seven hells would he ever get involved with someone like him? Did he have any idea of what he was about to embark on? Even if it were just on a whim? Not that he would ever allow the single father to use him in such a way, but he wasn't dumb.

Yokozawa had noticed the silent glances or the supposedly innocent touches which lingered too long, but tried desperately not to think about them in case he got his hopes up. And yet, the man had just freaking kissed him! Even with all that and how surprisingly well they got on and the fact he was smitten with Kirishima's adorable daughter that didn't mean getting involved was a good idea! After all, he'd been burned terribly before...so could he truly trust and love again? Could he place his trust and battered heart into this man's care? Would this man hold him dear?

"Ah!" Yokozawa jerked suddenly, a running teenager probably late in getting home, knocked into him, making him stumble slightly and of course, most embarrassingly, his index finger hit the send button! He half listened to the teen apologise as the boy kept running but that didn't matter to Yokozawa at all. Instead his eyes were glued to the screen of his phone, holding his breath as he awaited the man's response.

"Takafumi!" His head jerked up, eyes gazing disbelievingly at an out of breath Kirishima who was merely metres away from him.

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I had to find you." Yokozawa gulped down the lump in his throat as Kirishima finally gained back his breath. "My message, it was very cowardly of me to send it like that." He watched the man rake a hand through his dishevelled head of hair. "That's not like me at all. I'm pretty straightforward generally."

"What about Hiyo? You shouldn't leave her on her own."

"My mother will be over shortly. I said I suddenly had urgent work to attend to for Isaka-san."

"Lying is not..." Yokozawa lost his train of thought as Kirishima came waltzing confidently over. Did this man not have a single ounce of fear in him? Steely blue orbs drew to the strong hand which brushed down his clothed arm and then those long fingers linked with his own. Suddenly his mouth went dry and he couldn't look up. Was this really happening?

"I like you Takafumi." That definitely made his head shoot up, surprise again on his face as he had never thought anyone would want to like someone like him. He was a pretty frank man, sometimes too stubborn and outspoken, but then he also didn't mind being affectionate sometimes too. This up and down behaviour, which was true to his character, drove his previous lovers mad and were the very reasons why he was always dumped. The last one was really bad, so Yokozawa had come out to Tokyo, a new start his sister had advised him, and at no point had he thought of getting into another relationship. "I _really_ like you." Instantly he felt his face flush at the declaration once more. He'd just been standing there like an idiot, staring into those mesmerising almond orbs and not even responding at all! Perhaps Kirishima thought he'd not heard him and so voiced it again, this time a lot softer, the man's hand having travelled up his arm, making him shiver slightly as he cupped the side of his face.

Steely blue orbs darted about the deserted park, feeling a slight bit of guilt when he hoped someone would be coming this way in order to break the contact between them. And only because he was just not ready for this! Well, more or less not ready for the man to actually give him a positive response. Truthfully he had been waiting for a response along the lines of 'no, you are right, it was all a mistake...' And yet, here the tall dashing man was, eyes not once breaking from his nervous gaze, but then nothing more could be thought of when moist lips pressed softly against his own. The sensation made him jolt in an instant. They were out in the open where everyone could see them and yet Kirishima didn't seem to care at all! But then, shockingly enough, in a moment of passion, Yokozawa didn't either! His lips had parted, breath catching and eyes squeezing tightly shut when Kirishima practically crushed him into his embrace, the kiss deepening rather hotly.

It was only when a speeding car zoomed down the street which ran parallel with the park did both men finally separate, breaths mingling, chests heaving for much needed oxygen. Yokozawa was certain his face was flushed, but then in the dull lighting he was pretty certain so was Kirishima's.

"Do you want to come home with me?" Shit! Yokozawa hadn't meant to say that! If his sister ever found out that he was inviting a "stranger" into her home while she wasn't there she would have his head for sure! But then, at this very moment Yokozawa had realised he wasn't really thinking with his head. "I...I mean..." Great, now he was feeling like an absolute idiot for sounding almost desperate. Granted he hadn't had sex in what felt like millennia, perhaps he'd forgotten how to do it, but then, surely it was like riding a bike? Although, this was a straight man, something he'd never dabbled in and because of that he was almost certain there was no way this man was going to be the bottom. Did he even know how two men did it?

"I'll be in your care." Those words instantly made the tenseness within Yokozawa's body cease.

The two men headed for the road, flagging down a taxi and Yokozawa voiced where they needed to go and the ride was awfully quiet, just the dull murmur of the radio while both men were gazing out their respective windows.

#

Yokozawa unlocked the front door to his temporary home and showed Kirishima inside, the both of them removing their shoes as the younger man turned on some lights as they entered the open plan kitchen and living room.

"Would you like a drink?"

"No,"

"A tour or..." Yokozawa hated when he became nervous because to him that made him seem like an idiot. Granted he was sort of stalling for time, in order to get his head around what was surely to come, but both men's eyes turned to the floorboards where a persistent meow was coming from. "Sorata..." Yokozawa mumbled as he bent over, picking up his furry companion.

"So this is Sorata." Kirishima commented, index finger on his left hand going out to scratch under the felines chin. When he listened to a content purr, he was sunk in an instant. "God he's cute." Yokozawa let out a chuckle as he placed Sorata back on the ground and then went and got him some dinner and refilled his water bowl.

"That's exactly what Hiyo keeps saying, even if she has yet to meet him in person. If she ever finds out that you've seen him first, she's going to get mad at me." Yokozawa gave Sorata one last scratch behind his ears before straightening up.

"She'll be fine." Yokozawa watched Kirishima glance about the place before his gaze fell on him once more. "So, which way to your room?"

"Wow, you don't beat around the bush do you?"

"You started it with inviting me over. Now I'm just getting excited at the inevitable." Yokozawa frowned at this bloody cocky man.

"Are you even going to get hard with someone like me?" Jesus, had he just said that?

"Lets find out shall we?" Within two steps Kirishima was pressed up against him, his intoxicating lips against his own and those strong hands were clenching his rear!

"Wa-Wait!" Yokozawa needed to catch his breath. Kirishima almost seemed a little put out that he was continuously stalling for time. "Do you even know how this works?"

"Sure, I'm no idiot." Kirishima couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched Yokozawa take in his words and also absently brush his fingers over his lips as though imprinting the feel of his own into his mind. "My sister read _yaoi_ when she was a teenager and forced me to hide her collection in my room. Curiosity got the better of me so..."

"No, I mean, if you are serious about wanting to...you know...do you even know what position you want to be in?" And yes, Yokozawa was certain his face was flushed. And it was all this man's fault. Whilst he was generally in control during all his other relationships, this one seemed to be the first one where he was willing to be the submissive partner. He had tried it a couple times when he was much younger, but had hated the experience and yet, for this very man, he was willing to give it another go. Shit, what if he was bloody horrible at this? What if it just scarred him even more to never want to be the one who takes it up the ass and this budding relationship then deflates to sheer awkwardness where they could never return to at least being friends?

"Whilst I am feeling nervous, since you are the only man I've felt attracted to, probably will be the only one...lets just see how we both feel once we get going." Yokozawa was pretty impressed that the man was giving him an option. He'd had some pretty shit partners throughout his years, they being rather demanding and he had given them the flick hard and fast. Kirishima on the other hand was willing to work with him and whilst he wasn't sure if this was just out of sheer curiosity for the Editor-in-Chief, Yokozawa was not going to let a chance like this pass him by. After all, when would be the next time he'd get to be intimate with such a good looking man? He'd never been with anyone who was this freaking gorgeous!

"My room is this way." Yokozawa pointed and Kirishima quietly strolled behind him, but Yokozawa quickly pushed him into the room first. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back."

#

Kirishima had ended up lying on the double bed, it laden with black sheets and a plain navy blue comforter and a multitude of pillows. The man's room was very plain and boring, but when he said it was but a temporary residence, one wouldn't really go all out and decorate the room which technically belonged to your sister and brother-in-law would they?

"Ah," Almond orbs rose from the book he'd been reading the back of, to see what it was about, but it had instantly dropped from his fingers as he gazed upon Yokozawa. The man was dressed in a pair of loose black slacks and nothing else. His hair was wet and messy as he'd obviously brushed a towel through it, it spiked rather sexily in all sorts of directions. "Thanks for waiting." Yokozawa mumbled as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "I don't think its a good idea..."

"Wait..."

"For you to be the bottom." Yokozawa finally finished off, watching as Kirishima's mouth shut closed as his objection ceased. "So, I kinda had to get prepared you know, so...sorry...for taking so long."

"Prepared..." Kirishima repeated, his gaze trailing down to Yokozawa's fisted hands. "Oh!" The seemingly slow Editor-in-Chief finally caught on. Quickly he rose to his feet, heart pounding in his ears and adrenalin pumping in his veins. His eyes lingered all over the pale taut skin on view. The man was very attractive and fit and his eyes did linger on the scars about this body that he could see which were a result of the motor vehicle accident he has been in when he were a child. Kirishima slid over to his suddenly quiet companion who's ears were now bright red. "I was wrong..." Yokozawa breath caught in his throat, his face caught between strong hands and there was no where else for him to look but up at Kirishima. "Sorata isn't fucking cute...you are." And whilst Yokozawa hated the idea of another man calling him cute, there was absolutely no way he could complain about this as Kirishima was all over him, lips and hands setting his very skin on fire!

"Argh, shit...are you sure you haven't done this before?" Yokozawa grunted out as he was suddenly on his bed, Kirishima looming over him possessively.

"Oh I'm quite skilled, just not with a man is all." Kirishima boasted confidently. He was abuzz with anticipation for the reactions Yokozawa was already giving him. "Please guide me in rocking your world Takafumi." Kirishima sultrily murmured into a red ear, his lips skimming over a pink cheek before enveloping over swollen lips that were eagerly waiting for his.

#

"Wow..." Yokozawa cracked an eye open to gaze upon his panting companion. Kirishima was lying flat on his back, side by side with him and just as naked. Neither of them had bothered to place any covers over themselves and so Yokozawa could freely look upon this dashing man and continuously marvel at just how fit and built he was.

They'd gone a few rounds of intense foreplay, mainly so Yokozawa could keep an eye on whether Kirishima's groin would react to his ministrations. And boy had the man reacted! It was very pleasing indeed and made any worry Yokozawa had disappear in an instant. Once their bodies had simmered down slightly, it gave Kirishima a chance to flee, but when the man remained, it was then time to take the next plunge where Yokozawa taught Kirishima, through his moaning and grunting, what he needed to do in carefully widening him and then of course the ultimate...penetrating him. He couldn't hide the discomfort on his face, after all, he'd been a top for many years so this was also very new for him these days too. After the slight discomfort, he'd been quite tense, waiting for the sheer bloody pain to kick him, terrible memories coming forth from his younger days, but instead of that happening, his voice burst from his lips in sheer pleasure. He'd never even heard his voice sound like that before so everything was a downright shock to him, biting his teeth into his wrist to stop the embarrassing sounds from leaking out. Of course that just wasn't possible when Kirishima pulled his wrist away, linking their hands together and then sort out his lips, capturing his groans there, and getting harder just listening to them too!

"Wow..."

"You've said that already." Yokozawa mumbled tiredly. Having intense foreplay and sex when you'd not had it in so long really zapped ones energy levels. The unemployed man let out a gasp, eyes snapping open when Kirishima suddenly lay flush above him. His own body practically hummed in desire as he felt the contours of Kirishima's body press erotically to his own.

"I mean it. That was...you were...amazing." Kirishima grinned as Yokozawa flushed for the umpteenth time this evening. God this man was fucking adorable. And he knew he was falling fast for him.

Falling for a man was definitely a first for Kirishima, but love worked in mysterious ways. There was no way he could deny that Yokozawa was attractive, and even though it was early days he was a nice man, they got on well, had similar interests and the fact he got on so well with his daughter was an absolute plus. And even though they were embarking on a relationship which wasn't the norm, Kirishima wasn't in the list bit scared at all.

"I'm already hard for you again." Kirishima huskily murmured.

"Eh, ah, wait!" Selfishly the Editor-in-Chief gave Yokozawa no time to resist him as his possessiveness was quite strong indeed.

#

It was early morning as Yokozawa stood at the front door, dressed in his black slacks, long sleeved white shirt, hair askew and his feet hidden in slippers. Kirishima thought he was adorable, but knew it was best not to comment and ruin the many hours they'd just had together. After all, he was hoping for many more.

"Do you and Sorata want to come over tonight? Hiyo will be very pleased to meet him and that way I don't ever have to tell her I saw him first."

"I can't."

"Oh..."

"The family is due back today so I want to make sure the house is tidy and I also want to have dinner already done for them."

"Say no more, family time is important." Kirishima opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. "So, we'll catch up soon?" Yokozawa nodded his head waving the man off as the taxi had just pulled up for him that he'd rung for earlier and then once it drove off he closed the door and slid down to the ground.

"Oh shit..." Yokozawa's heart was pounding in his ears as everything from last night and the wee hours of this morning assaulted his mind.

#

Yokozawa was starring at himself in a guest bathroom at Marukawa, he dressed smartly in a navy blue business suit with a black button down shirt and a blue striped tie. His black shoes were polished, hair not as messy as it previously had been thanks to the windy weather outside. With hand clenching around his satchel bag he knew he was ready for this and stepped out of the bathroom and headed towards the elevator to where his interview would be taking place.

It had nearly been two weeks since he'd seen Kirishima, when he had farewelled the man at the front door of his current home. Every fibre in his being was telling him to contact the man, to answer the multitude of texts that he and his daughter were sending him. He'd even cowardly avoided Hiyo's school, lying to his sister stating he couldn't get the kids lately due to all the interviews scheduled at the time he usually went to go collect them. She'd been oblivious to his lie which he immediately felt guilty about but tried focusing on the small amount of interviews he had gotten.

Whilst he went to the interviews, he wasn't excited about any of those jobs. Not until the day came when he received a phone call from Taniyami-san from the Sales Department at Marukawa requesting he attend an interview. Yokozawa was thrilled as finally he thought this was his chance to really make an impression as this job was the one he'd been hoping for.

Stepping out of the lift, Yokozawa made his way towards the reception area on this floor, voicing who he was and made himself comfortable, well as comfortable as one could be on the plush couches when there were two other men and one woman also sitting there. They were probably here for the same job and he tried not to think about it at all and opened up a magazine that was lying on the coffee table.

#

It felt like hours had gone by and finally his name was called, Yokozawa standing to attention and smoothing down his jacket as he followed a young woman down the hallway. He was shown to a seat outside a closed set of doors and then was again left on his own. Yokozawa took a deep breath, convincing himself that once this was all over he would definitely call Kirishima. Yes, that is what he would do...well...maybe give it another few days...maybe wait to see if he got this job and then he could surprise the man that they would be working for the same company, possibly sometimes working together. And after that news perhaps there was a way he could rekindle the relationship that he had suddenly put a halt to. Would the man even want to give him the time of day considering he'd pretty much been ignoring the man's texts and calls?

"Takafumi?" Steely blue orbs snapped to attention, Yokozawa not being able to help himself as he shot to his feet, eyes gazing disbelievingly down the hallway where...oh god...Kirishima was standing right there! His breath caught in an instant as the man was dressed in a pin striped suit. He remembered Kirishima stating he generally dressed very casually in the office, but if he had meetings and press conferences then he had to "dress up" which he hated. But for someone like Yokozawa, he could be here and appreciate this man's overall physique. He just couldn't understand why he didn't look like this all the time, but then maybe he didn't like being fussed over, which was probably a little odd for a man who could be quite cocky. "What are you doing here?" Yokozawa had hoped he hadn't been ogling the man too obviously as the Editor-in-Chief did have company with him and they were quite puzzled and intrigued about what kind of association they had.

"Ah, um, Kirishima-san," Yokozawa hated that he felt lost for words and then he observed the older man frown at how he referred to him. Although, why would the man think he'd call him anything else other then by his last name considering they were within his workplace, he had company with him and he was older then him too. There was no way he could call him by his first name, which he had gasped out multiple times when they'd had sex. Again, gasping out a lovers name was not something Yokozawa did, but Kirishima paid so much attention to him that he couldn't help but respond to his ministrations. And then when he did, the light haired man became even more responsive and vigorous in their love making. Quickly Yokozawa kicked those thoughts away in an instant and thought it best to answer the man lest he seem like an idiot just standing their staring wide eyed up at him. "I've got an interview."

"Really?That' great, best of luck then." He was not a dumb man to realise the sudden awkwardness between them. Perhaps instead of Yokozawa thinking Kirishima was going to use him out of curiosity, maybe the single father thought that is exactly what he did to him?! The very thought of this made Yokozawa feel sick to the stomach just thinking about it as this man was the one man he would never want to use in any such way. Perhaps if he just opened up a little bit, trusted this man with some of his thoughts and feelings then maybe, just maybe he could tell him that what they had nearly two weeks ago was so mind blowing that if Kirishima wasn't careful, Yokozawa would want to latch on to him and his daughter and never let go. Could he really say stuff like that? After all, he'd never been someone to sound or be clingy before. And if he did, would the man run and leave him broken like a previous love he thought was going well? That is pretty much what scared him the most, placing his feelings out there to see if they would be reciprocated by this man and his oh so adorable daughter.

"Ah, um, when its all over, would you like...to catch up?" God he felt awkward, especially in front of other company that was gazing between the both of them. Yokozawa held his breath as he awaited Kirishima's response. After all, the man could very well reject him right on the spot.

"Sure, give me a call when you've sorted everything out." Yokozawa gave the man a slight wave and was almost certain that Kirishima's comment was far deeper then just how it sounded at face value. Was the man giving him one final chance to get his shit sorted, his feelings sorted and then whatever he decided he had to voice it the next time they spoke so they could either try to return to what they once were or advance even further into this far more intimate relationship.

"Yokozawa-san?" The dark haired man turned his attention to the now opened door of a boardroom and stepped inside, bowing to the men on the interview panel before taking a seat. His hands fisted in his lap for a single moment before he took a deep breath and knew he was ready for this.

#

Sitting in a dark corner at a bar, Yokozawa glanced down at his phone for the umpteenth time as Kirishima had not responded to his message to come and meet him. His interview had ended hours ago and he'd walked around the city, mostly thinking about how well his interview had gone, catching nods of the head from the interview panel and even a smile from Taniyami-san once he left so perhaps those were all good vibes?

As he wandered down a quiet lane he'd found the bar he was now currently sitting in. He'd walked in, feeling it had a nice atmosphere and got a table and a beer as he stated he was waiting for a friend to meet him. When he'd arrived it was 4pm and although he wasn't expecting Kirishima to just desert his office to come and see him, when an hour passed he became a little worried.

Yokozawa had sent another email, thinking maybe he'd been in a meeting and made it sound that way as well and then had ordered another beer.

Again, another hour passed and with another beer ordered and also a couple appetisers so as not to get drunk so quickly, since alcohol and he never mixed well at all, Kirishima was still a no show. As he was on to his fourth beer, the feelings of remorse began to build within the pit of his stomach.

Even though Kirishima had given him the chance to contact him again, even though he'd ignored the man for nearly two weeks, was that all a lie? Did he just say it so as not to cause a scene within his workplace? God, he really had fucked up hadn't he? Yokozawa sunk his head into his arms, eyes closing for a moment as he wallowed in self pity. Even if Kirishima didn't want him sexually ever again, could he possibly convince the man to still remain his friend? He didn't have a lot of those in this city and would it be terrible of him to also mention how much he missed his daughter too?

Whilst still hunched over the table, Yokozawa fiddled with his phone, swiping it to his message history he kept when he was chatting with Hiyori and focused on a a picture of the two Kirishima's that she had sent him days ago. The caption underneath was "missing you heaps" from the adorable youngster. She'd obviously surprised her father as she'd thrown her arm over his shoulders and quickly snapped the image, he probably thinking she was sending it to his parents but instead it was sent lovingly to him. Great, now he was making himself even guiltier for running away from them.

Staring at the photo, Yokozawa let out a dramatic sigh in his slightly tipsy state. "I've totally screwed up haven't I?" He mumbled to himself.

"It sucks waiting on a response doesn't it?" Yokozawa shot up, eyes seeking out Kirishima standing before him, hands thrust into his trousers pockets while gazing quietly down at him.

"Ki-Kirishima-san..."

"Not Kirishima..." The Editor-in-Chief snapped.

"Ah, um, Zen-san..." Yokozawa's heart began to speed up, just as the alcohol in his bloodstream seemed to kick in as he was certain it all went to his cheeks, making his face feel hot. He fumbled with his phone, turning the screen black and hoping the man hadn't seen the image he was sighing girlishly over and quickly pocketed the contraption. It was then his fuzzy mind finally kicked in and started making sense of Kirishima's words. Had the man been punishing him? Making him stress that perhaps he'd lost his chance with him? "Will you...allow me a chance to explain?" Yokozawa's heart hammered in his ears.

"No..." Yokozawa felt his breath hitch at the quick response. "Not here anyway." Steely blue shot up in a split second, reading the mischievous sparkle in those almond orbs and felt his shoulders ease suddenly and a rush of air escaped his lips. "Lets get out of here." Yokozawa stumbled after the confident strides of Kirishima as he walked quietly behind the man, thoughts jumbled all together as he hadn't even realised where they were heading until they were inside the lobby of a nice looking hotel! Kirishima had obviously been here before as instead of booking a room it looks like he'd already done so as he confidently strode to the elevator. Yokozawa was quick to follow and again stayed quietly behind the man as they stopped on level 8 and made their way into a decent size guest room.

His eyes couldn't help but glance over at the bed, not that he had a long time to look that way when he was suddenly slammed up against the wall, a burst of air escaping his lips as this is not what he was predicting from Kirishima at all!

"You're an asshole you know that?" Steely blue orbs were wide in shock at the cranky looking Kirishima. He had no comeback because quite frankly, he totally agreed with the man. "I stuck my neck out, never having any experience in a relationship with another man, but I was willing to see where this goes and yet you've treated me like a one night stand."

"Wait..."

"And granted, as a man, I have done that numerous times to women but now having experienced how it feels, it fucking sucks." Kirishima closed his eyes for a moment, needing to get all his feelings out there and then he'd give this good looking man one final chance. "I'm not someone who falls for anyone lightly...and this is mainly because I'm always cautious how someone will be around not only me, but also Hiyo." Yokozawa could understand that. He was after all a very doting and protective father. "I like you Takafumi," Quivering orbs finally sort his out trying to read if what he was saying was true. "At least I did until you completely shot me down without even rejecting me flat out. Maybe I sucked at out first time, but even so I was willing to work through everything but you..." Kirishima could go no further when lips pressed urgently against his own.

Yokozawa was so relieved when Kirishima responded. "You weren't terrible..." Yokozawa panted out, feeling quite breathless. "You were amazing." And then he felt his face heat up at his honest words. He'd never really been this truthful with anyone, but even though they'd not reconnected for two weeks, Yokozawa could mentally still feel Kirishima's hands all over him, the sensual movements of their intercourse, their mingling breaths, their sloppy kisses, it could keep him going for months!

"Then...why? Why are you ignoring Hiyo and I?"

"I'm not as confident as I make myself out to be." Yokozawa blurted out, heart hammering in his ribcage as Kirishima was still pressed flush against him. "I've been burned in the past, and if I went through something like that again...I don't think I'd be able to recover if it were you that rejected me." Yokozawa lowered his gaze to the carpet. "Your daughter is so adorable, she makes me want to care for her. She's crept into my closed off heart and makes me feel so many things that I never thought possible for someone else's child which isn't related to me by blood." Kirishima was amazed at the man's babbling. Did he even realise he did it when he was nervous? "And then there is you." Yokozawa shot his gaze up. "You're not like me, never having been in a same sex relationship or been ridiculed for it either. I'm falling fast, and that fucking scares the shit out of me and I'd never want you...or Hiyo...to experience anything bad while being with someone like me."

"Fuck you're adorable." Kirishima mumbled as he sealed his lips over Yokozawa's. Yes he'd been mad as hell that he'd been "rejected" or so he thought. Instead it seemed like his younger companion was just down right scared in falling for him. Well, that just completely spurred him on to ensure this shy awkward man that he was the right guy for him.

"Z-Zen," The lip-lock came to an abrupt end as Yokozawa murmured the Editor-in-Chief's name through their sloppy kisses while trying to gasp for air. It was like in their urgency to be all over each other, the man had forgotten how to breathe through his nose. It was freaking cute that he could mess up the man's senses like that.

Yokozawa's face was red hot, and he knew Kirishima could feel his rock hard groin against his trousers as it was screaming for attention.

"Yeah, you're my princess bride for sure."

"What?" Yokozawa blurted out in sheer confusion at that comment.

"Nothing..." Kirishima murmured, hand linking with Yokozawa's as he dragged the man towards the bathroom.

#

Several hours had passed and Yokozawa finally felt his body was relaxing. Again he was completely zapped of energy, having been brutally punished by Kirishima.

Okay, so brutal was a harsh word but the man just would not let him catch his breath as he drilled him over and over again until he collapsed, throat soar as he croaked out in a begging voice to be forgiven already. Kirishima himself hadn't realised, until he found the hunched over Yokozawa sitting in the bar, just how much he'd missed the man and when he got him behind closed doors he just couldn't help but let his passion spill forth...multiple times of course.

"You've got a lot of making up to do."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Yokozawa was becoming slightly alarmed that Kirishima wanted to go another round, but he just knew he couldn't do it. His lower body was nothing but jelly and he wasn't even sure he'd be able to actually stand!

"Hiyo has been very worried about you." Yokozawa felt his heart flutter. "She's missed you terribly." The single father mumbled as he sat up, placing his black boxer briefs on and then came his now wrinkled pin striped trousers.

"She told me..." Almond orbs glanced back at Yokozawa who was lying on his stomach, hand pointing to his phone on the bedside table as he seemed not able to move at this stage. Kirishima picked it up, swiping it and found the picture of he and his daughter on the screen and read the caption underneath. God he had the cutest kid in the world. "She's the cutest kid in the world." Kirishima grinned as he and Yokozawa were on the same wavelength.

"Want to get on her good side?" He watched the man sleepily nod his head.

"Come spend the weekend with us. And lets go pick up Sorata as well."

"Can I sleep first?" It was mumbled so cutely Kirishima couldn't help but climb over the soon to be slumbering Yokozawa and spooned behind him.

"Hiyo is with my parents for the night and I did pay for this room so sleep blissfully you adorable man." Kirishima listened to a tiny growl, grinning once more as Yokozawa showed his displease for being referred to as adorable. The Editor-in-Chief vowed silently that he would make the salesman get used to his ways, sooner or later, as there was no way he was letting go now.

#

The next day found Kirishima standing next to Yokozawa as he gazed silently at his temporary home. They were standing out the front, not moving at all. They'd been there for a good five minutes now that an elderly couple had wandered past to eye them.

"Should we not go in already?" That seemed to jolt the unemployed dark haired Yokozawa out of whatever it was he was thinking about.

"M-My sister and her family are inside."

"So?" Kirishima remarked instantly and again his younger companion was rooted to the front porch. As he stood beside the man, it was now finally making sense why the man was so rigid. "Ah, is it possible I'll be the first man you introduce to them?" He watched Yokozawa blush as he'd hit the nail on the head. God how many times was this man going to make him think he was so irresistibly cute? "Thank goodness I'm well presented in a suit, although it is a bit wrinkled." That seemed to ease Yokozawa a little as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the front door, announcing he was back and had also returned with a guest.

The two men removed their shoes and made their way into the living room where his sister was in the kitchen making drinks for her family and her husband, who had a rare weekend off was sprawled in the lounge room playing a board game with his beloved kids.

All eyes turned to them, everyone stopping what they were doing to look at their visitor.

"Um, this is..."

"Ah, Hiyori-chan's Papa!" The three kids voiced simultaneously.

"Hey kids, how are you these days? We must organise an outing together with Hiyo, go to an amusement park or something, yeah?" Kirishima oozed charm as Yokozawa's niece and nephews nodded enthusiastically at the prospect of going on another weekend adventure with their mother and father, their new friend, their friends father and also their favourite Uncle. Kirishima gave them a wink before turning his gaze to Yokozawa's sister and brother-in-law as they finally made their way over to the rigid looking Yokozawa.

"Err...this is..."

"Kirishima Zen," The Editor-in-Chief offered as it appeared Yokozawa was having trouble talking and being honest with his sister and brother-in-law. "Its very nice to meet you. Takafumi talks about you often." He watched Yokozawa's older sister raise an eyebrow at how boldly he referred to her brother without an honorific and then carefully took his business card from his hand.

"My sister Midori and her husband Yasuhiro-san." Yokozawa finally offered up. Kirishima bowed politely, remembering his manners. "Um, Sorata and I will be out for the weekend." Yokozawa was sure his face flushed, but he hoped beyond all hope that no one would comment. "I'll just go grab some things and get Sorata's cage from the bedroom."

"I can help." Kirishima offered but was waved to sit down on the couch instead. Yokozawa didn't have the heart to admit if the man was to come back into the bedroom, he may not want him to leave as everything from their first night together would come rushing back. Plus, there was the embarrassing part of Kirishima having left his plain white singlet behind, it having fallen down the side of the bed and Yokozawa had not given it back. God, how girlish was that?!

Quickly, so there wasn't a lot of time for his family to grill Kirishima while he wasn't there to supervise, he shoved clothing and spare toiletries into a duffel bag and then also picked up the plastic bag he'd been keeping near the side of the small desk in the room as there were a couple presents in there for Hiyori. Whilst he'd been out and about, he'd actually thought of the youngster often and had picked up some small gifts for her without a second thought. Maybe even that would get her to forgive him too, as well as presenting her with Sorata.

Yokozawa grabbed Sorata's cage, a travel blanket he used and some of his favourite toys as well. With a deep breath he opened the door to the room, closed it behind him and made his way back into the lounge room, all just in time to see his sister standing rather defiantly in front of Kirishima, arms crossed over her chest.

"So, Kirishima-san, what are your intentions?"

"Oneesan!" Yokozawa blurted out in surprise. Granted he rarely called her that, generally opting for her name or if he were drunk 'Mi-chan' since that is what he'd called her since they were young, but having observed her trying to size up his new partner was most embarrassing indeed! She'd jumped at his sudden return, she looking a little sheepish at having being caught. "He doesn't need to answer to you."

"But Taka..."

"Thank you for worrying about me." Even though things had been insanely awkward in the beginning when he confessed to his parents and his older siblings, but Midori had always been by his side never once passing judgement against him. He truly was very thankful to her no matter the bickering they did when they were younger and also the bickering they did nowadays.

"My intentions are to date your brother wholeheartedly."

"Eh?" Yokozawa whipped his head around, shock and surprise clear as day on his face. This was the first he was hearing this! And whilst they had partaken in several rounds of sex last night and also two weeks previously that didn't mean that he had any expectation that Kirishima was thinking about dating him! Although the thought, even if they couldn't hold hands and kiss in public (which sometimes was still frowned upon by straight couples let alone gay ones) was quite thrilling indeed. The chance to be in love, albeit he was still cautious about it all, was exciting indeed.

"My daughter and I like Takafumi very much" Kirishima watched Yokozawa blush brightly in front of his family. He bowed low to his companions important family before rising once more, his gaze so serious that this new side of Kirishima was quite interesting to witness from Yokozawa's point of view. And to think it had everything to do with him! "I hope we can be together for a long time."

"Zen..." And his name fell from his lips rather shamelessly, which of course got his face blushing ten shades of red. This in turn also go Midori erupting into fits of giggles. She would never let her baby brother live this down that's for sure. But minus what was happening in front of her and her family, she truly did want to believe what this handsome Kirishima Zen was saying. She took a few steps forward taking hold of her brother's hand and then one of this strikingly gorgeous man's in front of her.

"I feel what you are saying is the truth and therefore I leave my baby brother in your care."

"Midori..." Yokozawa mumbled while taking a quick glance at his non-judgemental brother-in-law as he grinned silently over at him.

"Can we all go to the zoo together?" All eyes focused on Natsuko who broke the starring competition between the adults and her head of hair was ruffled by her father.

"Maybe another time Natsu-chan, Uncle has another engagement this weekend." He watched his little girl pout but her mood perked up when her brothers said they'd go to the park with her later today to play on the swings.

"Oh! He remembers me." Kirishima voiced as Sorata finally made himself known as he wound his body around the Editor-in-Chief's legs. He picked up the purring cat, Sorata nuzzling his head into his collar.

"Remembers you? Have you been here before Kirishima-san?"

"Ah, um, we really should be heading off. I need to pick up some groceries so Hiyo and I can cook and bake over the weekend." Yokozawa quickly took his suddenly displeased cat from Kirishima's hands and promptly placed him into his cage and then swiftly headed for the front door after waving goodbye to his family. He hoped his sister would forget about what Kirishima said when he returned in a couple of days...not that he was holding his breath though.

"Have fun!" Yokozawa cringed at his sister's sing song voice as he closed the door behind he and Kirishima as they headed for the train station.

"That went pretty well don't you think?" Kirishima took Sorata from Yokozawa, lifting up the travel cage so he could eye the adorable feline who brushed up against his cage when he stuck a finger between the bars. "Ah, so cute, just like his owner." The man muttered to himself.

"My sister will never let me live this down." Yokozawa complained as their long strides were heading down the steps of the subway, it not taking them long to get there.

"Don't worry Takafumi," He jolted slightly as Kirishima threw an arm over his shoulder, dragging him closer so he could whisper into his ear. "I'll protect you." The comment got his heart all aflutter, but remembering where they were he shrugged the older man off, muttering that he must be drunk and something must be wrong with his eyes as he fought off another blush and hoped people weren't staring at them.

They hopped on the train, sitting side by side, Kirishima murmuring rather cutely, in Yokozawa's mind, to his pet who seemed to be responding! It was pretty comical as a couple of teenage girls were trying to muffle their giggles.

"He totally likes me for sure." Kirishima grinned not even aware or caring about his surroundings. All that mattered to him was Yokozawa, and the unemployed man was becoming flustered again just thinking about it.

"Let's get out here and go to the supermarket to get the groceries." Kirishima followed Yokozawa out of the train and up the stairs to the streets above. "We can walk the rest of the way home from here since its probably only a block or two away." Yokozawa stopped in his long strides when he realised Kirishima was no longer by his side. He made his way back over to the man, perplexed at the look on his face. "What's the matter?"

"You don't even know what you said do you?"

"What I said?" Yokozawa tilted his head, pondering over their recent conversation. _Home..._ "Oh..." He muttered in surprise, feeling his cheeks flush instantly. In the presence of this man, he could never control his body at all, it was bloody annoying! "I...sorry...I mean..."

"Takafumi is too cute." Kirishima muttered, ruffling the man's hair which got him a glare as a response. "My home is your home, please come and go as you please." He watched surprise flash across his handsome face. "Hiyo and I will always welcome you in."

"R-Really?" If they weren't in public, Kirishima would have stolen the man's lips for an intense lip-lock. He opted to give him a dashing and winning smile and handed over a shopping basket to the flustered Yokozawa.

"Really." Yokozawa chewed on his lip for a moment before raising his gaze to Kirishima who once again was interacting with Sorata.

"You, my little man, are going to love my daughter." Okay, so his interaction was sickeningly cute to listen to.

"I hope Hiyo won't mind the two of us intruding on her home."

"Of course not, you're my princess bride after all."

"I'm what?"

"Nothing..." Kirishima drawled as he hummed a happy tune, gazing at some baked goods and pondered on which ones Hiyo may like while Yokozawa was off getting other items.

#

"Hiyo, Tadaima!" Kirishima called out to his little girl. He was amazed she hadn't come running to see him and kicked off his shoes and trotted into his living room, placing Sorata's cage on the floorboards as he eyed his young daughter at the coffee table.

Once again she was hunched over her notebook, deep in concentration and scribbling away. Yokozawa was beside him several seconds later, gazing upon his adorable girl with a tiny smile on his face. He was looking upon her like he hadn't seen her in years and yet it had only been two weeks. Kirishima hoped that this man would always be that way about his little girl and someday...someday maybe he'd feel and look that openly about him as well.

"Hiyo-chan," At the sound of Yokozawa's deep voice her head popped up, large brown eyes looking over at them.

"Papa! Oniichan! What a surprise!" Hiyo quickly got to her feet, rushing to hug her beloved Oniichan, having missed him terribly.

"Oi, where's my hug?" Kirishima whined at his daughter as she blushed cutely and then gave her doting father a hug as well, giggling cutely as he pinched her cheek.

"What's Oniichan doing here?"

"He's come to stay for the weekend."

"That's fantastic!"

"And look who I brought with me?" Yokozawa pointed down to the travel cage at their feet.

"Wait, is that..." Hiyo never did finish her sentence as she was on all fours, popping the lock and carefully opened it up. Cautiously Sorata stepped out, gazing up at his owner and then to the man he'd seen previously and now to a very excited little girl who seemed tentative to touch him. "Ca-Can I pat him?"

"Of course, he's a very friendly cat." Yokozawa replied as he took the groceries to the kitchen, packing them away in the pantry and fridge whilst glancing at Hiyo who was lying on her belly talking adorably to Sorata who wasn't doing much except purring his little heart out. The introductions had gone off well and within minutes Hiyo had fallen in love with Sorata and it looked like the feelings were mutual.

"Sora-chan is such a good boy..." Yokozawa darted his gaze to the grinning Kirishima who was flopped on his couch, their eyes meeting for a moment. Yeah, the affections were definitely mutual. And how cute it was that she had already given him a nickname.

#

It was late in the evening, both men slumped on the couch, shoulder to shoulder and a baseball game was on the TV. They weren't really watching it, lost in their own thoughts and yet not feeling uncomfortable about being in the silence together.

Whilst Kirishima was excited at the thought of both his daughter and his new lover cooking dinner, he in fact won them over with yummy takeaway, stating they could spend all day tomorrow experimenting and cooking up a storm whilst he was at work. The thought of working was not anywhere within his thoughts until Isaka-san had rung him during their dessert. A major issue had occurred and they were desperate for his help.

"Do I have to go to the office tomorrow?" Kirishima mumbled into Yokozawa's neck, liking the fact the man shivered a little at his closeness.

"Considering you were asked personally by the President of Marukawa, I doubt skipping out on him is a good idea."

"Hmm..." Yokozawa shifted in his position, standing as he held out his hands to the Editor-in-Chief. "You need to get to bed, get a good sleep as I'm sure you'll be busy tomorrow."

"I want to stay home with you and Hiyo." The single father whined like a child.

"Well, Hiyo and I have plans...and they don't include you at all." Yokozawa grinned at the pouting face being shown to him now. "We've a day of tea parties, story telling and baking."

"Are you really going to indulge her?"

"Sure, why not, I'm an unemployed Uncle who has a lot of time to play."

"Will you save some of that time to play with me?" Kirishima watched Yokozawa blush as they were now standing at his bedroom door. Yokozawa pushed on Kirishima's chest, the man stumbling into his bedroom.

"Don't tease me...or maybe I won't play with you next time." He received a wink from Kirishima, the man knowing there was no way he was going to sleep in his bed with him just yet. It was after all early days. Instead Yokozawa opted to sleep on the couch. Kirishima had promised him he'd get around to cleaning up the spare room of some of his junk but his dark haired companion had stated he was fine and advised him not to go out of his way for such a short period of time.

"Oh, before I forget, if Hiyo tells you a story about a princess, her lonely king and the search for a princess bride...make sure to pay _close_ attention to just who that princess bride could possibly be alright?"

"Ok..." Yokozawa replied a little cautiously.

"Sweet dreams Takafumi." He quickly kissed the man before closing his door quietly, keeping a slight distance between them lest he render the man unable to walk tomorrow with his passionate needs of wanting to pleasure him.

#

Morning came quickly with Kirishima showering, dressing in tan trousers and white button down shirt. Since it was just he, Isaka-san and a few others coming into the office today, wearing a suit was not required. Kirishima stepped into his living room, stomach awakened by the smell of food being cooked by his adorable duo. They were chatting quietly amongst themselves, Hiyo standing on her stool keeping a close eye on the omelette they were making.

"Ah, morning Papa!" Hiyo cheerfully voiced. Yokozawa appeared a little weary. Perhaps he hadn't slept well at all on his couch. Maybe tonight he'd be able to tempt the man to sleep beside him. He would promise to try and not touch him so the man could get a good nights sleep...although there was no promises on that since he was finding the man rather irresistible. "Breakfast is nearly ready."

"Thanks, how about I make us some coffee?" Yokozawa nodded his head, plating up their omelettes while Hiyo hopped off her stool and darted into her bedroom.

"Here Oniichan, you promised, ne?" Again Kirishima was witness to the interaction between his new lover and daughter as Hiyo stood in front of Yokozawa and the man was currently brushing her hair, placing it into a perfect ponytail with her new favourite pink scrunchy – a present given to her by the very man when he'd surprised her with his visit after being absent for two weeks. "Arigatou!" She giggled cutely, taking her hairbrush back to her bedroom while Yokozawa took a seat at the table, that tiny, goofy and oh so adorable smile on his face.

"Ah, we are so like a cute family in the morning." Instantly the smile was gone as steely blue orbs looked over at him.

"Your wording is gross."

"Don't try to deny how you feel, after all, I caught that cute little smile on your face." Kirishima watched as Yokozawa lifted his hand to his lips, as though trying to make sense of whether he had actually smiled or whether he was winding him up. "Hiyo and I are weeding our way into that heart of yours, and you secretly love it, just admit it already."

"Nani, nani, what are the two of you talking about?"

"N-Nothing, lets sit down and eat breakfast before it goes cold." Quickly Yokozawa cut off whatever else Kirishima wanted to say.

"So, what's Hiyo's plans with her favourite Oniichan here?" Although his little girl did blush, she pondered on the very question.

"Oniichan was going to tell me a story."

"As long as Hiyo told me hers."

"And then I was hoping I could invite Yuki-chan over for a tea party. Would that be alright Oniichan?"

"Sure, just make sure she dresses up like a princess since you are too."

"Will Oniichan dress up as well?"

"Um..." Yokozawa darted his gaze to the massive grin on Kirishima's face.

"Send me a picture if he does Hiyo."

"No she won't!" He snapped while shovelling omelette into his mouth. That would be even more embarrassing then when he gasped out the man's name multiple times during their sexual escapades.

"I better get going."

"Have a good day at work." The Editor-in-Chief eyed the duo in front of him, Yokozawa and Hiyori having said that at the same.

"The two of you are _so_ cute." Kirishima voiced, Yokozawa trying to to blush while glaring at him while Hiyo giggled cutely herself. He gave the two of them a wave and then headed to the genkan, slipping into his shoes and he was out the door seconds later.

#

It was late afternoon and Kirishima stepped into the elevator of his apartment building, hitting the button for his floor. Thank god the day was finally over and everything was sorted out. He'd been so frustrated at some of the cock ups which had come from his department and was hunched over his desk for what felt like hours trying to sort it all out. He was muttering and mumbling to himself, frustration showing on his face when he had listened to his phone chime. He picked it up, a massive grin forming on his lips as there Yokozawa was, an adorable frowning face, his hands holding a potato and a peeler and he was concentrating hard. But what had caught his attention the most was the frilly red apron the man was wearing. He had bought that for Hiyori, but somehow she had convinced the man to wear it. Boy, and he thought himself to be quite a cunning man. But then, Hiyo was his daughter and that image was stuck with him for the rest of the day as he hammered out the work in record time.

#

Shuffling into his home, Kirishima kicked off his shoes and thudded down the hallway into his living room.

"Okaeri nasai," Kirishima turned to look at Yokozawa, a massive grin on his face as the man was cleaning up the lounge room. He'd clearly just finished having a tea party as there was a pink and purple tea set, some crumbs remaining on some plates as clearly they had been baking and also what appeared to be pink and purple feather boas lying about the floor. And then there was Yokozawa himself, out of the frilly apron which he was saddened about, but then the man had just welcomed him home and it sent a new buzz throughout his body which Kirishima never wanted to disappear.

"Where is Hiyo?"

"She's gone to Yuki-chan's for a moment. Something about a project they are working on for school." Kirishima eyed the man walking over to him and thought he was coming over to kiss him, well okay, that had been his wishful thinking, but instead of that he received a sudden punch to the chest.

"Ouch! What the hell?"

"I'm not a princess bride." Ah, so his little girl _had_ told him about her story.

"I don't know, have you seen what's on your head?" Kirishima grinned as Yokozawa flushed, hand instantly rising to remove the tiara from his ruffled jet black hair. He'd forgotten Hiyo had popped it on his head earlier in the day as he played with her and her sweet friend Yuki. While Kirishima removed his coat and placed his satchel bag on the ground, Yokozawa went back to cleaning up the mess, not that there was much of one. Though his chest did hurt a little bit from the unexpected thump he'd just received, he was in fact overjoyed that the man didn't state that he wasn't _his_ princess bride. Perhaps he was over thinking things, but it'd been a long day and he was starving.

"Hiyo and I made nikujaga for dinner tonight." Could this man read his mind now?

"Oh I know."

"How do you know?"

"I got an adorable picture of my man in a frilly apron peeling potatoes." Kirishima had just popped the cap on a beer and took a swig while glancing over at the shocked look on Yokozawa's face. His cheeks were flushed, maybe from the "my man" comment or from the fact that Hiyo had taken a picture of him in her apron, without him noticing and then had shared it with her teasing father!

"Delete it right now!" Yokozawa demanded, stomping his way over to the lounging Kirishima who hid his phone in an instant under his backside. If Yokozawa was wanting his phone, the man would have to feel him up first. Not that he'd actually mind that scenario at all.

Yokozawa sulked a little at not having the guts to steal the man's phone from him and instead their bickering haltered when the door opened and closed.

"I'm back Oniichan." Hiyo's sweet voice penetrated the air as she stepped into the lounge room, blinking as her Oniichan had been looming over her father. "Ah, Papa you've returned home from work." She watched her adorable Oniichan quickly straighten up, welcoming her back and telling her to wash her hands so they can start setting the table for dinner. She had nodded her head, oblivious to what had been going on and skipped to the bathroom to do as the man requested of her.

"You're totally a mama...ouch!" Kirishima winced while chuckling as Yokozawa had thumped him again, displeased with also been referred to as a 'mama' to his little girl. At least he hoped not _too_ much since they were so adorable together and did seem to have a special bond that no one else would be able to duplicate with them.

While Yokozawa seemed slightly distracted, Kirishima rose to his feet, sneaking in a quick kiss before his daughter came back into the room.

"Oniichan's nikujaga smells amazing Otousan, I'm sure you'll love it."

"Anything the two of you cook for me, I know its going to be amazing." He gave a wink to Yokozawa who rolled his eyes.

"Today Oniichan and I..." Kirishima felt a little guilty as his daughters voice drifted away, his eyes focusing on Yokozawa sitting across from him, that tiny little smile finally focused on him for a change and their sock covered feet touching beneath the table.

#

It turned out, the supposed "weekend" stay Yokozawa was partaking in at the Kirishima's was now past an entire week, creeping its way towards two weeks in fact! The trio were that in tune with each other, which had been surprising to Yokozawa, but not to Kirishima as they all got on so well that the Editor-in-Chief and his daughter just didn't want to let go of the man.

The trio had gotten into such a routine that in the morning, after breakfast was eaten, Kirishima went about making he and Yokozawa a nice brewed coffee while the said man brushed his little girls hair. She had a massive grin on her face every time he tried a new style whether it be plaits, braids, buns, pigtails or just a simple ponytail. She would thank him with a giggle and a twirl, dashing off to her bedroom to collect her school bag as she would head off with Yuki-chan.

And when Kirishima would return home from a long day in the office, whether it had been a great day or a shit day, the smell of home cooked food and the adorable sound of his little girl chatting and laughing merrily away was extremely blissful for him to hear. He would quietly enter the lounge room, just so he could spy on the adorable interaction between the cutest duo in the entire world to him.

Only after a good five minutes, if they still hadn't realised he was home would he call out to them, feeling a little left out as he observed big brown eyes and cool steely blue ones turn to gaze his way.

" _Okaeri nasai!"_ Hiyo would chirp happily, whilst at the same time he could hear the same greeting coming from Yokozawa in his cool, smooth voice. Any shit day in the office was completely wiped from his mind when he had these two for company.

"Papa?" Kirishima jolted from his thoughts, turning his gaze to his daughter as she handed him a refreshing beer. "Oniichan said dinner would be ready in ten minutes."

"It smells great."

"He won't let me help." Kirishima let off a chuckle, pulling his girl into his lap as he cuddled her close. She of course did let out a protest of sorts, complaining yet again that he was being an embarrassing doting father, but even so, her tiny hands held one of his arms close to her chest.

"Ouch," The two Kirishima's glanced in the direction of the kitchen.

"Oniichan, do you need my help?"

"No, all is alright, tonight is a special dinner of sorts." The two Kirishima's watched the man suck at his index finger, possibly having cut it or burned it.

"Hiyo, do you know what Takafumi is on about?" His little girl shrugged her shoulders as they remained within their embrace, eyeing Yokozawa who was cutely mumbling to himself, eyeing off his hard work to ensure everything was perfect for the duo he was presenting it to. The only sad thing for Kirishima was that Yokozawa had bought himself a black apron and the younger man had vowed that he would never see him in Hiyo's frilly apron...ever.

Whilst he had pouted like a child when Yokozawa had told him this, it was only a couple days later that the suddenly bold man had quietly entered his bedroom, well after Hiyo had gone to bed and soon enough he got to witness Yokozawa in all his naked glory, panting beneath him, trying to suppress his voice as his fingernails dug into this shoulders. Yeah, he could get over not seeing him in the frilly apron for sure.

"Papa, you have a silly grin on your face."

"Do I?" This man, who could very well be frustrating at times, since he had discovered his up and down character, but still loved him nonetheless, was making him feel like a lovesick teenage boy.

"Is Papa happy?"

"I'm happy if Hiyo is happy."

"I'm happy when we are with Oniichan."

"Me too..." He squeezed his daughter tight before their little moment was interrupted by Yokozawa clearing his throat. They turned to glance over at the table to see the feast on hand, their mouths watering instantly as they made their way over, big grins on their faces at everything on offer.

"What's the occasion Oniichan?"

"Guess who got himself a job? Finally...I might add."

"Oniichan got a job?" Hiyo repeated.

"Congratulations." Kirishima voiced wholeheartedly. "However, shouldn't we...and by the royal _we_ I do just mean Hiyo-chan...have cooked dinner for you?" He was waved off by the man. "Wait...your new job...its not..."

"Marukawa," Yokozawa cut the man off.

"Wow, Oniichan is working with Papa?"

"Well, not really." Yokozawa tilted his head. "Actually I'm not too sure since not everything has been explained to me as yet. I'll find out the full extent of my new role and all that it entails on Monday." Yokozawa was having difficulty containing his excitement. "You're looking at the new Senior Sales Representative for Marukawa."

"You're going to be great at it."

"You think so?" Yokozawa handed Kirishima a plate full of delicious smelling food.

"You've spoken often about your past experience in the field, so I've all the faith in the world you'll do Taniyama-san and Isaka-san proud."

"If I'm being honest, I'm actually a bit nervous." Kirishima eyed the salesman who at face value didn't look like he was nervous at all.

"Oniichan will be amazing!" Hiyo pumped her fists in enthusiasm and received a grin in return.

"Thanks Hiyo,"

"And even better news, you and Papa can go to work together!"

"Now I like that very much."

"Shut up and eat your dinner." Yokozawa muttered while trying to suppress his own blush. He hated to admit it, but he kind of liked that idea too.

#

Yokozawa's first day in the office was an overload of information. He'd been introduced to the team he would be running alongside Taniyama-san who was extremely impressed with his interview. This of course did place a bit of pressure onto himself to ensure he did a bloody good job, but when he'd run into Kirishima in the hallway, the man's strong hand rested on his shoulder, silently telling him that he couldn't conquer the workplace in a day and to take his time. His shoulders had eased instantly and back to work he went, although he was certain whispers were already starting about he and the Editor-in-Chief of Japun.

As the morning turned to afternoon, and then into early evening, Taniyama-san was just telling him to go home for the day when his phone chimed in his jacket pocket. He finally relented to the older man who once again voiced he was looking forward to working with him for many years to come and after bowing to his manager, Yokozawa turned tail and rushed for the elevator.

He had received an SOS from Kirishima, the man stuck in the office for who knows how long and his young girl was home alone. His parents were away and with Hiyo being so young, even if she was very careful about talking to strangers (Yokozawa excluded) and also answering the front door, the doting father hated her being on her own. And it looked like Yokozawa felt exactly the same as he sent an instant response stating he was running back to his place right at this moment.

#

Yokozawa was huffing and puffing when he rang the doorbell, Hiyo peering seconds later to look upon his hunched form.

 _Is Oniichan worried about me?_ Hiyo had blushed when he nodded his head, mumbling it wasn't just him either. The youngster gave him a cute hug before letting him inside. _Papa and I should get Oniichan a key, that way he can come and go as he pleases and won't need to ring the bell._ The salesman had no response for her comment as he shuffled the both of them into the lounge room, noticing she had tonight's dinner ingredients on the kitchen bench.

 _Lets get cracking on dinner yeah?_

 _Oniichan is blushing!_ Yokozawa pinched her cheek, not liking being teased by the younger Kirishima at all. _Did what I say make you uncomfortable?_ Yokozawa watched her pout and he was sunk in seconds as he crouched to be eye level with her.

 _I was surprised at what Hiyo said, and a decision like that is not something you can make on your own. Hiyo-chan would need to think long and hard with her Papa as to whether something like that were to ever happen._

 _Papa and I love being with Oniichan._ She watched his cheeks flush adorably, and was certain hers were as well. _Oniichan is family now._

 _Let's get cooking..._ The salesman was stumped again and decided to distract the youngster by helping her cook dinner and also take a stab at baking once more as well.

#

It was well after midnight when Kirishima got home. He threw off his shoes and made his way into his lounge room, a grin forming on his face even if he was bloody tired. He moved further in and stood gazing down at the blissfully sleeping face of Yokozawa. He guessed the man had a rather tiring day, but still he had run to his daughter's side to look after her whilst he was unable to. He truly had picked a good partner, one that even his wife would be proud of. He knew her in and out for the years they had together and even she would have been impressed with him having snagged a man like Yokozawa. After all, she didn't have a judgemental bone in her body, much like Hiyo.

Unbeknownst to Kirishima, his cute and rather sneaky daughter ducked her head around the corner of the wall, she having heard him arrive home safe and sound and she was just in time too, her big brown sparkling eyes observed her Papa bend down, lips falling sweetly over her beloved Oniichan's! She listened to a tiny mumble come from the lounge.

"Ah, did I just wake my sleeping beauty?" Kirishima softly voiced to the half asleep man.

"What?" Yokozawa ruffled a hand through his hair, sitting up on the couch now, dressed in his black slacks and long sleeved white shirt ensemble.

"Was Hiyo alright when you got here?"

"Of course, she's a very brave girl after all. And she's been tucked in bed and fast asleep for hours now too." Yokozawa let off a yawn, both men unaware that she was actually spying on them.

"Thanks for looking after her for me."

"Any time..."

"How about forever?" Yokozawa immediately blushed, not getting a chance to answer when Kirishima sealed his lips over his own. In that kiss there was the promise of more to come as Kirishima pulled Yokozawa to his feet and directed him to the bedroom.

There was no need to clean the spare room.

#

Hiyo tiptoed back to her bedroom, closing her bedroom door as quietly as she could and made her way to her desk. She opened up her notebook to finish off her story.

 _The adorable princess bride was awoken from slumber. It was then that the handsome King realised that he and his little princess could never part from him. The three of them would be together, living happily ever after..._

 _Forever and ever..._

#

End.


End file.
